Echoes of the Past
by tiberius1
Summary: AU:The further adventures of Crais and Talyn. Post DWTB. This takes place immediately after my fic Through the Flames. Crais runs into some old friends, not ones you'd expect. Talyn rescues Stark. Has he succeeded in finding Zhaan? Please R&R *Complete*
1. Prologue

Echoes of the Past  
  
A/N: Things will make a little more sense if you read "First Carrier" before starting this one. It's not necessary but will provide some character background. This takes place after Crais' adventures in "Through the Flames." Quick synopsis of that one: Talyn and Crais survived starburst, were rescued and rehabilitated and left the planet without the girl. This story takes place then with flashbacks to his time onboard Xerrin. I'll denote flashbacks with a row of asteriks. According to age suppositions he reported to Xerrin approximately 20 cycles ago. For the sake of consistency I will assume it was exactly 20 and go from there.  
  
Disclaimer: Crais, Talyn and the other Farscape characters don't belong to me. I'm borrowing them, though if they don't watch me close enough, I may not give Crais back.  
  
Prologue  
  
Talyn and Crais left Kandor with no particular destination in mind. They set course for the Uncharted Territories. The more distance they could put between them and Peacekeeper space the better. They had decided finding Moya would be their first priority. It's not that Crais was looking forward to seeing the others, with the possible exception of Aeryn, but Talyn wished to find his mother. He looked forward to the joy the young leviathan would experience. He was glad Talyn's personality had remained intact. That was one thing he had to thank Lt. Larrell for, actually the only thing. He had used her to get Talyn's personality repaired. He smiled when he remembered the look on her face after he slapped her. The tralk had gotten what she deserved.  
  
They were a day out from Kandor and Crais was relaxing in his quarters when Talyn notified him that an escape pod was within sensor range. Crais reached back for his implant "Show me, Talyn." Crais 'saw' through Talyn's eyes. There was one life sign, but the energy readings on the escape pod were beginning to wane. Talyn quickly scanned the surrounding area and found no sign of other ships or debris. Crais considered leaving the pod, the occupant would be dead soon. He didn't know that he wanted the trouble that would surely ensue from becoming involved. He might have done that two cycles ago, but now, he was a different person. "Let's bring it onboard, Talyn." He was sure he would regret this decision, but he remembered he owed the universe. Perhaps this would repay the debt. He grabbed the pulse pistol one of the DRDs had found.  
  
By the time Talyn had brought the pod onboard, Crais was in the maintenance bay waiting for the hangar to repressurize. He had his pulse pistol drawn when the doors were opened. The hatch had released on the pod, but the occupant was nowhere to be seen. Crais cautiously approached the pod and pointed his pulse pistol in the hatch. He almost dropped it when he saw the occupant. He holstered his pistol and leaned in, "Madina, can you hear me?" She was moaning and stirring towards consciousness. He gently lifted her out of the pod. She was cold. "Talyn, prepare the med bay." He quickly carried her to the med bay. The monitors showed her vital signs to be weak but steady. He covered her with the warming blanket and sat down to watch her. He thought back to the first time he saw her, back on Xerrin twenty cycles ago. She had hardly changed in that time.  
  
A/N: I have more written, if you're interested please R&R. 


	2. Getting to Know You

Part 1  
  
***********************************************  
  
Twenty cycles ago onboard the command carrier Xerrin, two days after reporting onboard.  
  
Crais had been apprehensive about being assigned to a carrier at such a young age. He thought he would be intimated by the Gunnery Officer since only the best were assigned to carrier duty. Instead he saw an extraordinarily beautiful woman that exhibited an unusual leadership style. He had never seen anyone on the frigate conduct an inspection with that level of dedication. She was a maverick, but you couldn't help but want to succeed for her. He was glad he worked for her rather than any of the others onboard. She nurtured and encouraged her junior officers the others liked to pit the junior officers against each other. He was sure he could advance his career here.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Present  
  
Madina Garrix was beginning to wake up. Crais had the lights turned down low and had almost fallen asleep in the chair. Her eyes fluttered as she regained consciousness, "Wh...whe...where am I?" she asked weakly. Crais almost didn't hear her. He moved over to her side where she could see him. He grabbed her hand. "Bialar? Am I dead?" she still sounded very weak.  
  
He smiled at her, "No, Madina, you're not dead. You're onboard Talyn."  
  
"How I missed that smile," she smiled weakly back at him and brushed his cheek. "I thought you were killed when the carrier exploded?"  
  
"The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated. (A/N: apologies to Mark Twain aka Samuel Clements) Talyn and I survived starburst, if just barely. You should rest now. You were barely alive when we brought you onboard."  
  
"If I can have some water, I think I'll be fine." She tried to sit up a little, Crais had to help her.  
  
He handed her a glass of water, "If you don't mind my asking, how did you end up in that escape pod?"  
  
"That's a long story. Perhaps I will let you tell me your story first. I kept track of your career up until the time you were irreversibly contaminated and stole Talyn," she smiled at him, baiting him to argue with her.  
  
He took the bait, "Stole Talyn! I didn't steal Talyn! He chose me since I was the only one who understood him. I created him," he was quite agitated by now.  
  
She started laughing, "I am so glad you are still so easy to bait. You were always a little too serious." She stopped laughing, "I'm sorry." She was still smiling though. "If you weren't in a weakened condition..." he smiled again. He then related a brief version of his adventures over the last two cycles. She was especially interested in how he managed to survive the theoretically fatal starburst.  
  
"That is absolutely...incredible. I had been going to say unbelievable, but I'm looking at you right now. And it's not a bad sight, at that," she sounded much stronger. "Do you think we could get something to eat? I'm a little hungry."  
  
"Of course." He helped her up. She was a little unsteady at first, but quickly gained her balance. He placed his arm around her waist to guide her as they walked to the galley. It felt good to hold her again. It had been far too long.  
  
She looked around as they were walking to the galley. "This ship is remarkable. I have been on many leviathans before, but he has a special feel about him."  
  
"I believe that comes from his hybrid nature. Here we are. You are fortunate that I have recently resupplied. I can offer you something decent to eat."  
  
"Right about now even food cubes would be welcome." She sat at the table. "I suppose I could tell you what happened while you are preparing something to eat."  
  
"I would appreciate that." He began preparing the meal.  
  
"As you may know I have been in command of Xerrin for the last five cycles. Recent changes in attitude at High Command have caused my, shall we say, unique style of leadership to fall out of favor. I suppose it wasn't really in favor to begin with or I wouldn't have been in command in something as old as Xerrin. If you thought it was in bad shape when you were there, you should see it now. Well that's a different tale. Back to why I was in an escape pod. High Command decided to reassign me to some administrative post back in the central core. The transport I was in was attacked by Scarrans. I was the only one to make it to an escape pod before the transport was destroyed. That would have been two days ago. Pretty much end of story. Two days in pod alone is pretty boring. You begin talking to yourself after about four arns. It combats the loneliness."  
  
"You were quite fortunate we came along." He decided not to tell her that he had seriously considered not bringing the pod onboard. "What are you going to do now?" He placed a plate of food in front of her and sat down to join her.  
  
She took a bite, "This is pretty good. I'm not sure. High Command surely believes I'm dead. That could be good."  
  
"Would you turn us in?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"You could regain favor with High Command for turning us in."  
  
"I could, but to what end. I can't change who I am. It would only be a matter of time before they remembered why I was out of favor. It's probably better this way."  
  
"You could stay, at least until you decide what you want to do."  
  
"I appreciate the offer. I also thank you for picking up my escape pod. Since I have nowhere else to go, I'll stay for now."  
  
"I would like that," he smiled at her.  
  
"You've changed. You're more like you were when I met you." Crais didn't know how to respond to that. They finished their meal in silence.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Twenty cycles ago  
  
She crawled out from under the power converter and saw her new officer. He looked a little confused, but otherwise confident. He was handsome but so very young. His hair was pulled back in a tight queue, but she longed to determine whether it was straight, curly or somewhere in between. She would wait and see if he was deserving of her attention. She had been fooled by good looks before.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Present  
  
"Madina, are you all right?" Crais was concerned.  
  
"What? Oh, I'm fine. Just lost in thought. Thank you again for the meal. You have become quite the good cook. I think I should get some rest."  
  
"Thank you. You learn those skills when you provide for yourself. Let me show you to your quarters. I'm afraid they will be fairly spartan."  
  
"I'm sure I'll survive. That can't be any worse than those on the frigate I was assigned to."  
  
"I assure you they are better than that. My quarters are down the hall if you need me for anything. If you get lost, ask Talyn and he will dim the lights to show you how to get around. That is the one down side of not having a pilot onboard. I am the only one that can communicate directly with Talyn. I will leave you to get some rest." He turned to leave.  
  
"Bialar, at meal I mentioned that you had changed. You didn't answer. I remember how you were as a captain. Have your experiences here changed you that much?"  
  
He paused in the doorway and kept his back to her. "I have had time to evaluate my life as a Peacekeeper. I have found that I did not like the person I had become. I had lost a part of myself in my quest for command. I have been able to find that part of myself again." He left.  
  
Madina laid down and tried to get some sleep. Memories invaded her dreams.  
  
When Crais arrived in his quarters Talyn assaulted him with questions. "Talyn, slowly please."  
  
Do you trust her not to turn us in?  
  
Crais began preparing for bed as he talked with Talyn, "Yes, I do. I know her better than any other Peacekeeper. I believe her when she says she has lost favor with High Command."  
  
Do you trust her more than Larrell?  
  
"I never trusted Larrell. I used her in order to repair your personality defects. Nothing more."  
  
What are we going to do with her?  
  
"I intend to let her stay as long as she wants. I want you to treat her as an honored guest."  
  
Do you have feelings for her?  
  
"I did once, I don't know anymore. Good night, Talyn." Crais dreamed of the past.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Eighteen cycles ago - Xerrin's officer's lounge  
  
"Hurrah!" came the resounding cheer from those present.  
  
Garrix walked up to a very startled Crais, "Congratulations, Senior Officer Crais," she stressed his rank. "You have earned this."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"I'm surprised you were caught off guard. You of all people should know my tendency to do this sort of thing."  
  
"I had no idea this was coming."  
  
"In my opinion this has been a long time coming. The captain sends his apologies for not being able to attend." The others came up and congratulated him. It was a grand celebration, lasting well into the sleep cycle. When Crais left he found his way to Garrix's quarters. She let him in. "How can I help you?"  
  
"I wanted to thank you for your support. I know you were instrumental in my receiving this promotion. Normally those promoted to Senior Officer are older than I am."  
  
She hung her jacket up, "Normally those promoted to Senior Officer deserve it." She placed her hands behind his neck, "And you deserve the promotion. You are the best assistant I have had," she gave him a passionate kiss which he eagerly returned. She began undoing his hair, "I know you didn't come here just to thank me. You could have done that in the officer's lounge." She started unfastening his jacket.  
  
"You are correct. I came for a more...personal congratulations." He reached back to release her hair and smiled.  
  
"Are you so sure that you would receive one?" she asked coyly as she was unfastening his trousers.  
  
He swept her into his arms and gently lowered her to the bed, "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." He kissed her gently on the lips and then moved down. He lifted her shirt and began kissing her down her stomach.  
  
She grabbed his head and rolled him over so she was on top. "That tickles," and she pealed his shirt off and began kissing his chest in return.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Present  
  
Madina awoke recalling how passionate that night had been. They had been up late that night. Pleasing each other multiple times. Unfortunately, it had also been a turning point in his life. Bialar had become more serious after his promotion. He had not yet become ruthless, but was following that path. Each promotion brought him closer to his goal. She hoped he had found the part of him that he had lost. She drifted back to a dreamless sleep. 


	3. Rebuilding

Part 2  
  
She awoke the following morning well rested. On the shelf she saw some clean clothes. She held them up. They were made of silk and were large enough that they obviously belonged to Crais. She wondered under what circumstances he had acquired them. She did not recall him mentioning them in his recount of his adventures. She showered and donned the clothes. Fortunately there was a belt to hold them up. She would have to speak to Crais about stopping somewhere so she could get some clothes of her own. Her captain's uniform would be too noticeable.  
  
She was able to find her way to the galley with ease. Crais was preparing breakfast. "Good morning. I trust you slept well last night?"  
  
"Yes, very well. Thank you. That smells wonderful."  
  
"It's eggs with some sort of cured meat. It tastes as good as it smells." They both sat at the table as he served breakfast.  
  
"I was hoping we could find someplace where I could get some suitable clothing. As comfortable as this is, it isn't very practical and I can't very well wear my uniform."  
  
"I believe I can accommodate that request. I will have Talyn search for an inhabited planet. If you are up to it I can give you a tour."  
  
"I'd like that. You never did tell me yesterday what you and Talyn are doing now. I somehow doubt you have no plans for the future."  
  
He smiled at her, "You know me well. We are searching for Moya, Talyn's mother. She and the others believe we perished. Talyn would like her to know he did not."  
  
"And after you find her?"  
  
"Unknown. I have learned not to make plans when dealing with Crichton and the others. He has a habit of upending my view of the universe. Every time I meet up with Moya I seem to find myself entangled in whatever scheme Crichton has masterminded."  
  
"I think I would like to meet John Crichton. We have all heard a lot about him, but I would like to find out how much of it is true."  
  
"There is no guarantee that he will be there. His work on wormholes was progressing well when we left the command carrier. He may have found a way home. Are you ready for you tour?"  
  
"After we clean up, of course."  
  
"Of course." The quickly cleaned up the dishes and Crais began the tour. They started on the lower decks and worked their way towards command. Crais was explaining the facilities in the maintenance bay and the transport pods when Talyn chirped. "What is it, Talyn?" Talyn continued 'talking' to Crais. "It seems that Talyn has located a debris field. He believes it may be from your transport. There are no life signs and no other ships nearby. Would you like to investigate?"  
  
"I doubt that there is anything left, but there is nothing to loose. I might get lucky and find that some of my possessions have survived."  
  
They proceeded to command where they could get a good view of the wreckage. When they walked through the door, Garrix stopped and stared, "This is amazing. The fusion of leviathan and Peacekeeper technologies has been done so perfectly." She moved forward to look at the control panels, "These panels use standard layouts. Any Peacekeeper could easily run this ship. I had heard about your project, but to have achieved this level of success...Amazing."  
  
Crais felt a certain amount of parental pride, but he knew the price to fuse the two technologies had been high. "That was how the idea was conceived. I have come to realize that arming leviathans is not something that should have been done. I have learned about the majesty of them. I am only glad that the apparent failure of my project has led High Command to cease the pursuit of hybrid leviathans. We are nearing the debris field."  
  
Garrix was standing by the view screen console and pulled up the information about the debris field and began scanning. She pointed to an area of debris, "There. That might be a cargo box. That's the only one I see. Can we maneuver Talyn to bring it aboard?"  
  
"We can. We might bring some extra debris onboard with it, but that can always be jettisoned back into space." Crais maneuvered Talyn and had him activate the docking web. As soon as Talyn was in position Garrix left to go to the maintenance bay. As Crais arrived the hangar doors were opening.  
  
She went over to the box and investigated the outside. "It appears to be intact and miraculously it is my box. Hopefully nothing is broken." She released the seal and Crais helped her take the lid off. Her clothes were on top with heavier personal possessions underneath. She put the clothes in the upturned lid. "I can at least wear the pants and the shirts. Ah! My boots made it." The boots in question were extremely well worn. There were the old style boots. Crais was surprised she still had them. He began investigating the other debris Talyn had pulled in. Included in the debris were some of the pulse weapons. He set those aside and began looking through some of the other articles she unpacked. The one thing that caught his interest was a photo she had of the two of them. It had been taken on shore leave, shortly before she was transferred.  
  
*********************************************** 16 cycles ago - Pleasure planet Torot  
  
It was customary for Peacekeeper ships to make occasional stops at pleasure planets. While it was acceptable for shipmates to recreate with each other, some were uncomfortable with it. Besides it was good for everyone to get off the ship on occasion. As large as a carrier was, a change of scenery could be quite beneficial. Crais and Garrix decided to spend the three days together. Garrix had just found out she was being transferred to a cruiser as second in command. He was proud of her getting this promotion, but he realized he would lose his friend, his lover, his confidant. He was a Peacekeeper, he would not let it affect his performance. They vowed that they would not dwell on her impending transfer, they would enjoy the little time they had left together.  
  
They spent a little of their time in clubs and around the others so as not to draw too much suspicion. Captain Tainor knew of their relationship, but chose not to make an issue of it as long as job performance was not affected. The rest of the time they spent on solitary hikes and romps in the woods or in their hotel room. Garrix had been raised on ships and was still amazed when out in the real wilderness. This just reminded Crais of the home he had known for only a short time. One of the shops on Torot specialized in aphrodisiacs and other erotic paraphernalia. Crais was interested in the oils, he did not need the other paraphernalia. He picked up an especially sensual oil for their last night together.  
  
He got back to the room first and had lit several candles. He had also filled the considerable bathtub with warm water and scented it with oil. When she entered the room he was waiting for her, clad only in a silk bathrobe. He swept her into a passionate embrace with an equally passionate kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he gently laid her down on the bed. "I have something special for you," he said between kisses.  
  
"Hmmm. I like special," she replied back. He was helping her out of her clothes.  
  
"Lie down on your front," he told her as he finished removing her clothes. "Here, smell this," he held the bottle near her nose.  
  
"That's divine," she purred.  
  
"Just wait," he whispered in her ear. He licked at her ear before getting in position to massage her back. The oil and his gentle touch aroused her. She knew it was time for her to return the favor. He tried his best to let her finish, but it was too much. He rolled over and pinned her with a kiss. She had no desire to resist and was every bit as passionate as he was. The oil heightened their senses. Crais pulled away and picked her up. Her carried her to the bath where they continued. The vapor put off by the oil was intoxicating. They had never felt so alive. When it was over, there was almost as much water on the floor as there was in the tub.  
  
*********************************************** Present  
  
He was brought out of his reverie by an outcry from Garrix. "It did survive. Look at this. Do you remember when I got this?" She was holding up a sword with an ornate scabbard.  
  
Crais looked at it. He remembered that she had earned it during a dueling tournament held on one of the Peacekeepers planetary outposts. "Yes, I do."  
  
*************************************************** 17 cycles ago - Tagra Outpost  
  
Some of the greatest blademasters in all of Peacekeeper Territory had assembled on Tagra for the two weeken long tournament. This tournament only occurred every three cycles and she had been unable to attend the last one. There were well over a hundred entrants. As someone who had not been recognized as a blademaster Garrix had to participate in the preliminary rounds. She was confident that she would advance to face the blademasters. If she could defeat just one of them she would be named blademaster. She had been working towards that goal for over fifteen cycles. Captain Tainor had found out about this and had been helping her train since shortly after she reported onboard. He was a high level blademaster, but no longer chose to participate in tournaments. He had told her that if she made it to the quarterfinals he would ensure that Xerrin was there so he could watch his pupil succeed. He was confident she would advance that far. She did not want to disappoint her captain.  
  
As expected the competition in the early matches was not that stiff. She had been fortunate enough to draw opponents that she defeated rather easily. Her first real challenge came with only two matches to go in the preliminaries. He was very good and he knew it. He thought Garrix would be an easy victory. No one at the tournament had seen the full extent of her abilities and this drannit thought he could breeze right through her. One of the best lessons she had learned from Captain Tainor was that being a blademaster was about more than skill with the sword. Strategy and the ability to read your opponent were just as important. She had a feeling her opponent had not learned this lesson yet. She was more than happy to teach it to him. She decided she would open the match by fighting just hard enough not to be beaten. She had seen some of his early round matches and he had a very predictable style. He may have had strength, but she had speed and cunning. She let him think she was on the verge of defeat for the first hundred microts or so, just long enough for him to get over-confident in his skill level. She than attacked him with a level of ferocity no one had seen yet. He had not been prepared to go on the defensive and was flailing. This left the opportunity she needed to score the win. There was stunned silence in the crowd for several microts. Her opponent had been the favorite of the un-nameds. Now he would not be one of the four advancing. The crowd, realizing they had a longshot to root for, let out a great cheer after the shock wore off.  
  
Her final opponent in the preliminaries was another female with a similar build. Her opponent was so stunned and intimidated by the victory two days ago that the match was not that difficult for Garrix. Her opponent was so sure she was going to lose that it came to pass. The four victors from the preliminary round would join the 28 blademasters in the main round in four days time. The matches would again be single elimination. She did her best to remain calm and focused in the three days between rounds. These next matches would come one every day. At least in the previous round they had been every other. All matches were by random draw. Through sheer luck she drew one of the lesser blademasters for the first round. He may be a lesser blademaster, but he is still a blademaster she reminded herself. It was a difficult match. She found herself constantly on the defensive in the opening microts. He had the advantage, he had seen her fight in the preliminaries. She worked hard to maintain calm and focus as the microts ticked by. Finally she saw the opening she had been waiting for. She charged into offensive mode. Her opponent had thought she was near exhaustion and was not prepared for the ferocity of this attack. As he backed away he stumbled and fell, giving Garrix the win. The crowd roared louder than they had for the defending champion. The level of support she was getting stunned her. She was even more stunned when she saw Captain Tainor approach.  
  
"Congratulations, Lt Garrix. I told you that you would succeed."  
  
"Thank you, Captain. I thought you weren't going to arrive until the quarter-final round?"  
  
"I lied to you so you wouldn't be nervous in your first match. If you knew I would be watching, you would be more concerned about impressing me than defeating your opponent."  
  
"I think you would have been correct, sir."  
  
"I know I would. Experience has provided me with a great deal of insight. If you will excuse me Lieutenant, I have some old friends here," with that he walked away. It was only then that she noticed Bialar Crais had been standing behind the captain.  
  
"Bialar! I hadn't expected to see you here."  
  
"The captain invited me. You did quite well that match."  
  
"Thanks. I almost got my eema kicked though."  
  
"Almost doesn't matter though. I just wanted to wish you well for your next rounds. I have been ordered to stay clear of you during the tournament so as not to provide a distraction. I will see you again when this is over. The whole ship is rooting for you."  
  
"Thanks. I look forward to you congratulating me when it is over." They shook hands and Crais left to catch up with Captain Tainor.  
  
Knowing that Tainor had already seen her fight in the tournament took an enormous amount of pressure away from her. She would be named blademaster regardless of the outcome of any other matches. She was just competing to prove to herself that she was worthy. Her opponent in the quarterfinals was one of the few female blademaster. This time she did not have intimidation on her side. Her speed and maneuverability would be of little use in this match, she would have to rely on her cunning. Her cunning served her well. It was a long and hard battle but she came out as victor. Unfortunately her match tomorrow was the early one and against the defending champion. She retired early in order to be well rested for the morning match.  
  
From what she could tell when she entered the arena, the spectators were treating this as the match-up of the tournament. She blocked out the sounds of the crowd and concentrated on warming up. She had watched him in the two previous match-ups. He was very good, but she though he was not as good as Captain Tainor. She wasn't quite good enough to defeat Tainor, but she was close. She focused on this thought before the match. Their match turned into the epic battle that everyone had expected. In the end her agility gave her the slight advantage she needed. The crowd roared with approval at her victory. She was so stunned she hardly noticed. She found Tainor in the crowd. He gave her an approving nod and smile. She bowed in return. Madina Garrix was going to be in the final round. She had a chance at becoming the tournament champion.  
  
The final round was almost anti-climactic when compared to the day before. Her opponent was good, but not as good as yesterday's. When she landed the winning blow she realized she had won. An un-named had won the tournament. This was incredible. The announcer informed the arena that the last time this had happened had been nearly 40 cycles ago when the great Jurgen Tainor won the first of four consecutive titles. Garrix was in shock. She had not realized Tainor had been so successful. Tainor came down to present her with her blademaster's sword. The hilt was plain and unadorned, the blade had the intricate scrollwork to indicate what it symbolized. He also presented her with the ornate jeweled scabbard that was the tournament trophy. She was bruised and battered, but elated by her victory. She was granted shore leave until the morning. Senior Officer Crais was also granted shore leave.  
  
After all the congratulations they returned to her room. He had acquired a bottle of a pain relieving lotion and was more than happy to apply it to any part of her that was sore. The massage felt good, the aches and pain went away and the fatigue melted away under his careful ministrations. She was glad he had come down to the planet. Being with him was a greater reward than any trophy. She thanked him intimately for tending to her wounds. He gladly accepted her thanks.  
  
******************************************** Present  
  
She had finished going through her belongings. Amazingly the only thing broken was a bottle a Damark brandy. Garrix had been smart enough to seal the glass in another container in case of breakage. Crais helped her carry her belongings up to her quarters. They had to make several trips but he didn't mind. The fact she was going through all this effort meant she probably planned on staying for a while. As he was helping her put things away he came across a small ornate bottle. "Madina, what is this?"  
  
She came over to look, standing very close to him, "I think you know what it is," she purred.  
  
"It can't be?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes. It's the same oil from our last night together. It should still be good. The seal is intact." She ran her hand down his back.  
  
He set the oil down, "Perhaps later, when we have gotten to know each other better."  
  
"I thought we knew each other pretty well?"  
  
"Sixteen cycles ago, yes, but a lot has changed in those cycles. I need time," he told her apologetically.  
  
"All right. I can respect that. I'm not going anywhere. I can wait." She moved away to give him room.  
  
"Are you so sure you will like the answer?"  
  
"I know you better than you think. I'm sure I'll like the answer." She smiled at him and sounded smug.  
  
The next day Garrix was sitting in command studying Talyn's schematics when he started chirping excitedly. "Bialar, what's he so excited about?"  
  
Crais replied over the comms, "It appears he has located a commerce planet. We should be able to find what you need there." Crais walked into command, "We should be there tomorrow. How is your studying going?"  
  
"I have a lot to learn about leviathans. I understand the Peacekeeper technology, but bio-mechanoid is not something I've ever concerned myself with."  
  
"You don't have to concern yourself with the technology."  
  
"I want to be of some use while I'm here. In order for that to be the case I have to know something about damage control and repairs for this leviathan. By the way, I though the idea of the hybrid leviathan was to design a ship capable of taking on the Scarrans. While the pulse cannon is formidable, it is hardly a match for the larger Scarran vessels."  
  
"That is true, but Talyn is not yet full grown. As he passes into adulthood and his frame is capable of supporting larger weapons, they will grow. That is one of the reasons it was imperative to repair his personality matrix. He will only become more dangerous as he grows older," he sounded somber. Suddenly Talyn began chirping even more excitedly. "Slow down Talyn. Why are you deploying the docking web?" Talyn wasn't answering.  
  
Garrix had already pulled up the sensor data, "I don't see anything out there." They ran down to the maintenance bay and had weapons drawn by the time the hangar bay pressurized. 


	4. Lost Friends Found Again

Part 3  
  
"Open the doors, Talyn," ordered Crais.  
  
A half-crazed individual came running out chanting, "I found her. I found her." He ran straight for Crais.  
  
"Freeze and step back!" Ordered Garrix.  
  
"Madina, its all right. This is Stark. Stark! Shut up!" Stark did as he was told. Garrix relaxed a little but still kept her pulse pistol pointed at Stark. "Who did you find, Stark?" Crais asked in a calm voice.  
  
"I found Zhaan," Stark was starting to calm down a little. "Where is Crichton? Where is my mask?" He looked around as if searching for Crichton.  
  
"Onboard Moya. We don't know where she is right now."  
  
Stark walked over to Garrix, "Who is this?"  
  
"I am Captain Madina Garrix," She told him sternly while keeping her pistol pointed at him.  
  
"A Peacekeeper?" Stark jumped back.  
  
"No, Stark, she has left the Peacekeepers. Actually, they believe she is dead."  
  
Stark began going through the maintenance bay, "I must find something to replace my mask. I will find you when I have finished."  
  
Crais grabbed Garrix by the arm and led her out of maintenance bay. "Is it safe to leave him alone?" she asked.  
  
"He will be fine. Talyn will keep an eye on him."  
  
"Where did he come from? There was no ship," she sounded very confused.  
  
"From what I understand he has a physical and energy self. He can exist outside his physical body." He then went on to relate what happened last time Stark re-coalesced. By the time he had finished Stark joined them in command. He had managed to fashion a new mask. It was not as good as the original, but it contained Stark's mysterious energy. "Stark, you found Zhaan?"  
  
"I have not seen her, but I found her energy. She survived the wormhole and was thrown clear. She made it to a planet and has taken root to recover. I can take us there and we can rescue her."  
  
Crais and Garrix looked at each other. She shrugged her shoulders. Crais turned back to Stark, "Your sure that she's there?" Stark nodded. Crais turned back to Garrix, "We will have to postpone our trip to the commerce planet."  
  
"I have no problem with that. I find this fascinating."  
  
Stark gave Talyn the coordinates for the planet. It would take two days to get there. Stark had calmed down now that he knew they were going to find Zhaan. Garrix used the transit time to get to know Stark a little better. Once you got past his neuroticism, he wasn't a bad person. After they had been talking for a couple of arns Stark had to ask her about her past, "You were really a Peacekeeper?"  
  
"Yes. Captain of a command carrier before I 'died.' Actually, I had just been relieved of command. Why do you sound so surprised?"  
  
"You are not like the other Peacekeepers I have met. You seem more...compassionate."  
  
"That might have something to do with why I was relieved of command. Actually, I reserved my compassionate side for my friends. Bialar is one of the few who ever saw it. Now, since I am no longer with the Peacekeepers there is no need to hide it."  
  
They continued discussing her past. She told Stark she had been born to service, but she had served as a planetary attaché and learned something about civilian life. Crais watched them through Talyn's eyes. He had forgotten how charming and charismatic she could be. Stark had shown no reservations in telling her about his past. In this way she was Crais' opposite.  
  
The three of them took turns in command. Talyn had no problems working with Stark. He was more accepting of Garrix than he had been of Crichton. Despite Crais' reassurances he did not trust her completely. When she was on watch she continued studying Talyn's systems. She knew he was holding back information from her but she didn't make an issue of it. He would come to trust her in time. She was in command when Talyn picked up the planet. She commed the others, "Bialar, Stark, Talyn has the planet on his sensors." She knew they would join her soon. "Talyn, prep the transport pod."  
  
Crais and Stark entered command together. "All right Stark, we're here. Where on this planet is she?"  
  
Stark went into a trance in front of the display of the planet. He was that way for about 30 microts. Crais and Garrix just looked at each other, neither wanting to say anything. Finally Stark broke out of his trance and pointed, "There."  
  
"Talyn, download those coordinates to the transport pod." He turned to leave command.  
  
Garrix stopped him, "I think you should stay here with Talyn in case something goes wrong. Stark and I can handle this."  
  
Crais could think of no argument, but he felt a tinge of jealousy. When they were gone Talyn chirped at him. "No Talyn, she will be fine. Madina is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. I just wish I were going." Talyn chirped again. "No, I don't know why."  
  
Garrix found a clearing large enough for the pod fairly close to the area Stark had designated. She grabbed a pulse rifle to augment her holstered pulse pistol. "Those weapons are not necessary," admonished Stark.  
  
"I like to be prepared for anything. I don't believe Zhaan will be dangerous, it's other things I'm concerned about." As they began hiking Garrix keeping her senses attuned to their surroundings. Stark seemed to be using his sixth sense to locate Zhaan. "What does a rooted Delvian look like?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't see her because I don't have the senses as you know them in my other form. I can feel her spirit. This way." They continued on in silence. There was a small rise ahead. "There she is!" Stark exclaimed excitedly. And he ran over there.  
  
Garrix had little choice but to follow. When they arrived on the rise she circled making sure it was safe. She then looked at Zhaan. "That's her?" she asked quizzically.  
  
Stark had a look of reverence on his face, "Yes. Isn't she beautiful." Zhaan was covered in flowers and leaves. She was completely unrecognizable as a Delvian.  
  
"What do we do now?" When she didn't get an answer she looked over at Stark. He was chanting quietly and had lifted his mask. She saw a glow emanating from his face. The glow began to envelop Zhaan. It intensified, as if there were some other energy joining it. It became so intense Garrix had to look away. When it subsided and she looked back she saw Stark holding a Delvian.  
  
Zhaan looked up, "Stark, is it you?"  
  
"Yes, my love. It is," he smiled at her. "It's good to have you back." He draped the blanket he had brought around her shoulders and helped her up. "Are you strong enough to come to the ship?"  
  
"Moya is here?"  
  
"Not Moya, Talyn and Crais." Garrix cleared her throat. Zhaan and Stark turned toward her. "Zhaan, this is Madina Garrix."  
  
"A Peacekeeper captain?" she inquired.  
  
Garrix smiled, "Not anymore. I lost favor with High Command and have been presumed dead. Shall we go?" she still wasn't entirely comfortable with nature.  
  
Zhaan's rooting seemed to have allowed her to fully recover. They made good time getting back to the transport pod. "Bialar, we found her and are on our way back. We should be there in a quarter arn."  
  
"Very well. I await your arrival," he replied.  
  
"Bialar? You are on a first name basis with Crais?" Zhaan inquired.  
  
"I have known Bialar for twenty cycles, since he was a very young officer. He has become even more handsome with the passage of time."  
  
"You like him?"  
  
"I have since I first saw him. We had four cycles together before I was transferred."  
  
"Has this passion been rekindled?"  
  
"I don't know. He changed quite a bit over the years. I see more of what he used to be, but I don't know if he is ready to completely let go of the Peacekeeper way. I hold out hope that he will rediscover who he was."  
  
"That is something I would like to see. A Crais with compassion."  
  
"It did exist at one point. He has just become accustomed to hiding his true self. Vulnerability and compassion are not traits the Peacekeepers embrace."  
  
"How well I learned that," Zhaan replied. The rest of the trip was quiet. Zhaan and Stark were talking quietly while Garrix focused on flying.  
  
Crais was waiting for them when they landed. Crais froze when he saw Zhaan, she had sprouted a full head of white fluffy hair. "Priestess, it is good to see you again, though I will admit I am quite surprised."  
  
"Always so formal, Crais. Thank you for coming to my rescue."  
  
"After what you did for Aeryn, it was the least Talyn and I could do. Talyn cares deeply for her."  
  
"And how is Aeryn?"  
  
"Much has happened in the last cycle. Why don't we see if we can find you some suitable clothing and then Stark and I can tell you what has happened."  
  
Once Zhaan was dressed in Crais' silk clothes, they went to the galley. Between Stark and Crais they brought Zhaan up to date on what had happened during the last cycle. "So much has happened. I can only imagine how this may have confused Aeryn. To have finally defeated Scorpius must release a great burden."  
  
"I'm not sure that we did defeat him. I have no knowledge of anything that happened after starburst. That is one of the reasons I would like to find Moya. Perhaps they can provide some more details. Talyn is searching for a commerce planet so you two ladies will be able to purchase some suitable clothing."  
  
"That would be nice, this color is a little too dark for me."  
  
"I will notify you when he has located one." Crais got up to leave and found that Garrix had already left.  
  
Garrix was standing in command, lost in thought.  
  
********************************************** 19 cycles ago - onboard Xerrin  
  
Garrix was reviewing the performance evaluations of her officers. She had the best department onboard the ship. Their equipment efficiency rating had been steadily improving over the last cycle. She had been fortunate that her replacement officers have been of high quality. Larraq had recently been picked up for Special Ops. She hadn't want to loose an officer of his caliber, but he would do well with Special Ops. Devin Farkis was being reassigned to Operations Department and she needed to choose a new assistant. If Larraq were not being transferred it would have fell to him. Now Garrix found herself having to make a difficult choice. Fial Furlan had been onboard for almost three cycles and was senior to Bialar Crais, but in Crais she saw incredible potential. She thought he would be the better choice. Captain Tainor would not question how she ran her department. He trusted her to make the best decisions for the ship.  
  
The comms panel on her desk chimed. "Yes, sergeant?"  
  
"Officer Crais is here, sir."  
  
"Send him in." She leaned back in her chair.  
  
Crais entered her office and sat in the chair, "You wanted to see me, Madina?"  
  
"Yes. As you know Devin is being reassigned and Kieran's transfer to Special Ops was approved. That leaves a vacancy in Assistant Gunnery Officer."  
  
"Yes. I had assumed Fial would take over. He has been here longer."  
  
"Just because someone has been here longer does not necessarily mean they are the best person for the job. I do not believe Fial has the leadership potential that this job requires. I think you are the best candidate to take over. Do you think you are up to it?"  
  
She could see the gleam in his eye, "I don't think I will disappoint you. I look forward to the challenge."  
  
************************************************** Present  
  
Garrix stood staring out the viewport, wondering if that was the beginning of Crais evolving into the perfect, ruthless Peacekeeper. She wondered if she had pushed him too far too fast. Probably not. He had been ambitious the day he reported onboard.  
  
Crais came up and stood behind her left shoulder, "Lost in thought?" he asked quietly.  
  
She didn't turn, "Just reliving a moment from the past."  
  
He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her gently on the neck, "A good moment?"  
  
"Not particularly," she sounded melancholy.  
  
He kissed her again, "Perhaps I could help you remember something more pleasant."  
  
She looked at him over her shoulder, placing her right hand on his left, "Have you changed your mind?"  
  
"Watching you the last couple of days has made me realize how much I missed you." He kissed her again, this time on the lips.  
  
She pulled away, "Hold on. You've been watching me?"  
  
"When you were with Stark. Sometimes when you were up here. Never when you were in your quarters," he sounded defensive.  
  
"But you were watching me?"  
  
"Yes. I routinely monitor Talyn's systems and keep an eye on the passengers."  
  
"How Peacekeeper," she said resignedly and walked over to one of the consoles.  
  
He was losing his temper, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You are spying on your crew. You have no respect for our privacy. Yes, you have this wonderful neural transponder that allows you access to Talyn's senses, but that doesn't mean you have to use it. If you wanted to know what we were talking about you should have come to the galley. I will be treated with the respect I am due!" she was nearly shouting now.  
  
Crais did not think he had ever seen her lose her temper. It might not have been wise, but he pushed her, "Who's the Peacekeeper now." She glared at him icily and stormed out of command. He smiled to himself. After all these cycles, he finally won. He just didn't know if the victory had been worth it. 


	5. Unwanted Visitors

Garrix went down the cargo bay that had been converted to a workout area. She was trying to put the punching bag into the next compartment over. She was mumbling to herself, "Stupid, stupid. You let him bait you. You fell for it. Stupid." She gave it an extra hard whack to accentuate the last one. She prided herself on being able to remain calm and rational, even under the worst circumstances. What happened to cause her to lose control? Surely not Crais. She had known him for cycles.  
  
Crais remained in command after she left. He was trying to determine if he should apologize. No. I will not apologize. She deserved that. After all the ribbing she has given me over the cycles. Then why did it hurt so much? After a quarter arn, he decided to go find her. He would do it the 'normal' way. Stark and Zhaan were still in the galley. Crais did not disturb them. She wasn't in her quarters. Crais realized a tier by tier search could take a while. He was just about to ask Talyn when the idea came to him to check the cargo bay. He stood outside the door. He didn't hear anything, which he took as a good sign. If she was there, he assumed she had progressed beyond the hitting phase. He entered and saw her doing martial arts exercises. "Madina, we need to talk," he tried to sound calm and rational.  
  
"Come to insult me some more?" she did not turn to look at him.  
  
He stepped further into the room. "No."  
  
"You couldn't possibly have come to apologize. The great Bialar Crais doesn't make mistakes," she retorted bitterly.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I have," he stood behind with his hands clasped behind his back. He ensured he was not close enough for her to grab.  
  
She stopped and turned to face him, a look of disbelief on her face. "You've come to what?"  
  
"I have come to apologize. I should not have been suspicious of you and Stark. I should not have 'spied' on you. And I should not have made that last remark. You have good reason to be angry with me. I hope you will accept my apologies. I would hate to lose your friendship." He sounded very sincere.  
  
She considered him for a moment, circling around him, still shocked he was apologizing. "Very well. Apologies accepted. Just don't let it happen again." She had a serious look on her face.  
  
He didn't know how serious she was. She liked to joke with him. "Do you really see me as that much Peacekeeper?"  
  
"Bialar, that is how we were both raised. You just seem to have adapted more completely. I think you were compensating for the fact that you had been conscripted rather than born into service. I always tried to treat both equally, but I saw the bias that was shown to conscripts. I was glad every day that I had been born into service and would not have to prove myself. I was accepted for who I was. You always had to be more. There were times I wondered if I had contributed to the ruthlessness that you adopted."  
  
"How could you have contributed? Each person makes their own decisions."  
  
"Yes, but when I selected you as my assistant, and then later when I pushed for your promotion to Senior Officer, I wonder if you were pushed too far too fast. You were quite young for the level of responsibility I gave you. You so completely immersed yourself in being the best possible Peacekeeper that bit by bit you lost yourself. I saw it happening on Xerrin, but knew of no way to stop it. After I left I followed your career. At one point I had considered getting you transferred as my second. I read through your evaluations. I knew that you would not be right for that post. You had changed too much," she finished quietly and looked away.  
  
This revelation hit Crais hard. "I did not realize you carried that guilt with you," Crais said compassionately.  
  
She sat down cross-legged on the mat and Crais sat across from her. "There's no reason anyone should have. When you went missing in the Uncharted Territories I found myself wondering if things might have gone differently if I had taken you on as my second. Perhaps I could have tempered you."  
  
He grabbed her hands, "Madina, I chose my own path. I knew I wanted to command a carrier. I would do anything to achieve that goal. On Xerrin I saw my opportunity. Captain Tainor was very influential. If I could gain his favor, I knew I could advance quickly. You had nothing to with it. I would have become the ruthless Peacekeeper captain even had I not known you. I became what I had to in order to achieve my goals."  
  
"But you're not that anymore?"  
  
"I think that you have come to know the answer to that question. If you have not made a determination by now, I don't know that I could change your mind." He smiled.  
  
"That's not fair. You're using your secret weapon."  
  
"What secret weapon would that be?"  
  
She reached up to brush his cheek. "Your smile. You're so handsome when you smile. I always had a hard time resisting that smile." She smiled back at him.  
  
He leaned forward to brush a wayward lock of hair behind her ear, "Yours is equally irresistible." He continued forward until his lips met hers. She wrapped her arms around him. He reached back and released her hair, "I always thought you had such beautiful hair." He ran his fingers gently through her hair before kissing her again. He gently laid her down on the mat, straddling her. She reached up to unfasten his jacket and stroked his chest. He released her long enough to take off his jacket and boots. He caressed her shoulders working his way down to her breasts. She moaned with desire and began unfastening his trousers. She could feel his need.  
  
Talyn chirped. Crais ignored him and continued kissing her. Talyn chirped more insistently. "Not now Talyn," Crais told him gruffly. Talyn continued to chirp. Crais reached back for the transponder, "What is it?" Crais immediately became alert. He reached for his boots and refastened his trousers. Garrix put her boots on and grabbed her jacket on the way out. They sped toward command. Zhaan and Stark were already there. Stark had pulled up an unknown ship on the holo-display.  
  
Zhaan voiced the question first, "What is that?"  
  
"There is no record of it in Talyn's database," responded Crais.  
  
"Talyn, plot a course away from it top speed. We have to starburst." Garrix had slipped into command mode and was giving orders. Talyn responded instinctively.  
  
Crais looked over at her, "What is it?"  
  
"A Vigilante. Can we starburst or not?"  
  
"Theoretically, yes. What is a Vigilante?"  
  
"A new high-speed, well armed pursuit ship. Their top speed is greater than ours. We are still outside their sensor range. If we can starburst they won't know we're here. If not, we need a new plan."  
  
"Talyn, starburst." Nothing happened. "Talyn's starburst system has obviously not completely healed. It seems we are in need of an alternate plan."  
  
Garrix was looking at the tactical display watching the Vigilante's approach. She was lost in contemplation while the others were arguing. "Quiet! Here's what we are going to do. It will require everyone's assistance, including Talyn's. Scarrans did not destroy my transport ship; it came upon a wounded Talyn that had Bialar, Stark and Zhaan onboard. Talyn's higher functions are still off line. My transport detail and I were able to overpower the three of you, though we did suffer losses. This will require the three of you to be imprisoned, at least temporarily. I know how to sabotage the Vigilante. I will need Talyn to jam their long-range communications. I will explain that as something Crais did before he was overpowered. Since I have limited knowledge of leviathans I have not been able to shut off the jamming. When I have earned their trust enough to gain access to the Vigilante, I will sabotage it. I will then release Crais so we can take out any remaining commandos."  
  
"This plan is familiar. The last time it released an intellent virus on Moya and we were discovered to not be a ship under Peacekeeper control. It almost cost us our lives," responded Zhann.  
  
"I am open to suggestions, but it will be about a hundred microts before we are in sensor range. At that point I will have to contact them so they don't fire on us."  
  
The other three quietly conferred for a few microts. Crais spoke up, "It appears we have no choice. If anything goes wrong Talyn still has his self- defense cannons. He has agreed to this ruse. Stark, Zhaan if you will come with me I will lock us up." Crais gave Garrix the 'I hope you know what you're doing look.' She also picked up on his thinly veiled threat.  
  
Garrix braided her hair and ensured her uniform was straight. She activated comms, "Vigilante, this ship is under Peacekeeper control. Stand down your weapons."  
  
Leviathan, this is Lt. Reston on board the Vigilante. Identify yourself.  
  
"This is Captain Garrix. I will speak with you here Lieutenant. I will meet you in the hammond side hangar." She secured comms before he could respond. She stopped by her quarters to pick up her pulse pistol. She then went by the holding cells. "The lieutenant is on his way over. There are probably only eight commandos on board. I don't anticipate it should take more than few arns to take care of business. When I come back I need all of you to act as though you are imprisoned against your will. They should be arriving soon. I have to get to the hangar."  
  
Zhaan called down the passageway to Crais, "Are you sure we can trust her?"  
  
"I am sure. This is the best chance we have. Talyn is defenseless against the Vigilante."  
  
"Will she destroy the Vigilante?"  
  
"Of that, I have no doubt. She would like the Peacekeepers to continue to believe she is dead."  
  
"I wish we did not have to resort to violence, but I can think of no other option."  
  
Crais hoped he was correct in his assessment of Garrix. She had learned enough about Talyn to shut down his higher functions in short order. 


	6. Peacekeeper Once Again

Garrix arrived in the maintenance bay and grabbed a pulse rifle out of the weapon's locker. She could hear the atmospheric exchange system and brought the rifle to bear. The hangar doors opened and she saw Lt. Reston accompanied by three commandos, all armed. The others must still be onboard, in reserve. She kept the rifle pointed at them, "Welcome aboard the hybrid leviathan Lt. Reston. Your ident chip, over there." She gestured toward the main console.  
  
"You will find everything in order, Captain. If you wouldn't mind, sir, I would like to see yours."  
  
She checked the display and saw that all was in order. She pulled his chip out and tossed it back to him and placed hers in the reader. "You will find that I am who I say I am."  
  
He gestured for his troops to lower their weapons. Garrix responded in kind. "Thank you, sir. If I may ask what you are doing here?" She related the cover story she had devised. Lt. Reston had no reason to disbelieve her story. "I would like to see the traitor Crais. To ensure that he is properly contained."  
  
"You doubt me, Lieutenant?" she asked coldly.  
  
Her tactic was working, she could see a little nervousness in his face and hear it his voice, "No, sir. It's just that he eluded capture for so long . . . "  
  
"Lieutenant, if you have nothing to say, don't open your mouth," she used her most condescending tone. Garrix wanted him and his commandos to have no doubt she was in charge. She led him to the holding cells. "As you can see, the prisoners are being securely held."  
  
Crais charged the bars and yelled out, "I'll kill you for what you did to me! You can't keep me imprisoned on my own ship." He reached through the bars toward them.  
  
She grabbed his thumb and pulled it back. He tried to sink to his knees. "Do not talk to me again, traitor. I will enjoy teaching you to show proper respect. Additionally, the next time you stick something through the bars, I will cut it off." She released him and he backed away, glaring at her. Crais wondered how much of this was an act. Garrix walked away, ignoring him. Reston eyed him warily as they walked on. Stark and Zhaan eyed them coldly as they walked past.  
  
"Are you sure the higher functions are disabled, Captain?"  
  
She looked at him like that was an incredibly ignorant question. "If the higher functions were not disabled would I have been able to overpower Crais? No. The hybrid would have killed me," she answered patronizingly. They left the holding area, one of the commandos remained and the other two returned to the Vigilante. Garrix and Reston and proceeded to Crais' quarters. She took a seat behind the desk. "I require assistance for some repairs. I doubt your ship has anything onboard that can repair the starburst system, but you can help me get the pulse cannon operational again." Reston began to sit, "Did I tell you to sit, Lieutenant?"  
  
He popped to attention, "No, sir. Sorry, sir."  
  
"Don't apologize. Can you provide assistance or not?"  
  
"Yes, sir. What parts do you require?"  
  
She explained what was needed and Reston set two of his people to work on repairing the cannon. Fortunately Talyn's pulse cannon was compatible with the Vigilante's. Garrix was pleased at how well this was going. She trusted the repair team to do the job correctly, after all she was a Peacekeeper captain. She sought out Reston and found him at the Vigilante. "Lieutenant, I would appreciate a tour of the Vigilante. I have not yet had the opportunity to see one up close." He obliged and gave her a tour. She had timed this so that the repair team would comm in their job completion while she was onboard. She hoped this would provide her the distraction she needed to upload the sabotage program. It did. She now had to decide what to do about the commandos. With Talyn and Crais' help they could probably dispose of them, but the odds of having something go wrong was high. Too high. All she had to do now was get rid of the Vigilante. She was almost positive she had instilled enough fear in Reston that he would leave when asked.  
  
Reston approached her, "Captain, they have completed repairs to the pulse cannon."  
  
"Excellent. Let's go to command and test it." The test was successful. Garrix was pleased. She looked over at Reston, "I'm sure you and your crew would like to continue with your mission. Now that the pulse cannon is operational, I will be able to defend myself until I can return to Peacekeeper space. Your assistance is no longer required."  
  
"Sir, I would feel more comfortable if I could leave a couple of my men with you. That way you would not be outnumbered in case something goes wrong with the prisoners."  
  
"That's very considerate of you. I would appreciate the help, but I don't want to take away from your ability to complete your mission." She was trying to find a way to get him to change his mind without drawing suspicion.  
  
"Two men will make little difference. Besides, sir, I would be remiss in my duties to protect my superior officers if I left you here alone." He was very insistent.  
  
"Very well, choose your men. I will open suitable quarters for them." She would need help to take care of two of them. It would have to be soon after the Vigilante left. The explosion would rock Talyn and put them on the offensive. She proceeded to Crais' quarters before returning to the hangar. "Talyn if you can hear me, dim the lights." He did. "Good, I need you to listen, and relay this to Bialar once the guard leaves. Two commandos are being left onboard. Soon I will be going to the hangar to take them to their quarters. I will hide a pulse pistol between the holding cells and their quarters. Once I am in the hangar and all the commandos are there, release Bialar. I will need his help in disposing of them. Do you understand?" Talyn dimmed the lights again. So far everything was going well. She hoped it stayed that way.  
  
When she arrived in the hangar, she saw Reston and two of his commandos at the base of the Vigilante's ramp. "Your other troops are all onboard?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. We will be leaving as soon as the hangar is secure."  
  
"I will cycle the hangar from here," she turned toward the maintenance bay and the hangar controls. The commandos followed her. She cycled the hangar and knew time was short. It would only be 150 microts before the Vigilante blew up. She didn't speak to the commandos but turned and left the hangar. They followed. She hoped Talyn had kept his end of the bargain. They were almost to the crew quarters when the lights temporarily dimmed. She assumed this was a signal from Crais. Garrix swung around and delivered a pantak jab to the closest commando. Crais had hit the other on the back of the head with his pulse pistol. She was glad they were not wearing body armor.  
  
"I see you got my message," he said to her.  
  
"Yes, it seemed obvious after I used that method to communicate with Talyn." An explosion shook the ship.  
  
"It seems your plan worked. We just have to dispose of these two."  
  
Zhaan and Stark joined them. "It is unfortunate these two remained on board. I will leave this to the two of you. I don't want to know what you do with them," Zhaan sounded disgusted by the entire prospect. As a Pa'u it was no surprise she felt this way. The two of them walked away toward Stark's quarters.  
  
Garrix looked at Crais, "Airlock?"  
  
"I think we have little choice in the matter. Keeping them alive only adds to the dangers we already face." They dragged the commandos to the nearest airlock. Crais had Talyn cycle the airlock before they regained consciousness.  
  
She looked at Crais, "I would like to apologize to you for trying to rip your thumb off. I felt that I couldn't let you get away with threatening me unpunished."  
  
"My thumb is sore, but will be fine. I will admit I was a little concerned at that point. I thought perhaps you might actually try to turn us in." He moved closer to her.  
  
"And now?" she asked quietly as she looked up into his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
He gently grasped her arms, "I know that I can trust you. My life hung in the balance and you let me live. I will never doubt you again."  
  
She put her finger to his lips, "You should not make promises you may not be able to keep. My agenda may not always match yours."  
  
"Does it match for the present?" He longed to hold her tight.  
  
"No," she paused for dramatic effect. "Right now I have no agenda. I have yet to decide what to do with this second chance I have been given." She broke free and walked away. When she was almost out of sight she glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled. Crais smiled and followed, but not too quickly. He didn't want to appear overly eager.  
  
When he arrived at the door to her quarters he saw that she had removed her jacket and was rolling the bottle of oil between her hands. She had heard his approach but had not yet turned around. She held the bottle up to the light, "I have found the oil is more effective when it is warm."  
  
He came up behind her, caressed her bare shoulders, and began kissing her neck, "I believe we would be more comfortable in my quarters," and swept her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he carried her to his quarters. Once there he gently laid her down on the bed. They helped each other undress. When they were finished, Crais took the oil from her and began massaging her back. She relished the feel of his touch. It was strong and yet gentle at the same time. She had been correct; it was still potent. The scent was intoxicating. She was ready now, but first she must return the favor. Garrix had Crais lay down on his stomach and she began massaging him with the oil. She inhaled deeply as she rubbed his back, savoring the moment. She could tell he was enjoying the attention. Finally he could stand it no longer, he rolled over onto his back.  
  
"Not yet," she whispered and began rubbing the oil onto his chest. He closed his eyes and moaned in anticipation. He longed to have her, and began to caress her chest. He didn't have to wait long, she needed him as much as he needed her. They didn't care how much noise they made. It felt good to be together again. 


	7. Going Shopping

She awoke the next morning, in his embrace. She had forgotten how good it felt to be in his arms. It had been too long since she had felt the warmth and tenderness of his embrace. Crais rolled over on to his back. She rolled on to her side and propped her head up on her arm. She watched him sleep and found herself admiring him. He looked at peace, less dangerous, especially with his hair free of its tight queue. She couldn't resist touching his hair. It was incredibly soft. When he awoke he saw her watching him. "How long have you been watching me?"  
  
She reached for his hair again, "I don't know. A while. Forever."  
  
"Do you like what you see?"  
  
"I do. I believe you still owe me a trip to a commerce planet," she teased as she rubbed his goatee.  
  
He grabbed her hand, "So I do. Talyn has been searching since the Vigilante left. He has not yet located one," he began kissing her hand.  
  
"I think I can find a way to keep myself occupied in the interim," she purred.  
  
"Hmmm. I don't know if I can handle that much attention from you, but I shall try my best." He embraced her in a kiss before she could argue.  
  
Later that day, Talyn informed Crais he had located a commerce planet that did not appear outwardly hostile to Sebaceans. Everyone gathered in command to view the information about the planet. "Looks like a suitable planet. It should not take too long for Zhaan and me to find what we need," Madina announced.  
  
Crais looked at her, "You and Zhaan?"  
  
"You are still wanted by the Peacekeepers. Not everyone may have heard that you are supposedly dead. Stark is also wanted and his appearance is quite distinctive. The two of you may draw too much attention."  
  
Crais attempted to argue, "Zhaan is also an escaped prisoner."  
  
"Yes, but she no longer appears as she did in the wanted beacons. You barely recognized her and you have met her in the past. Someone who has never met her would have a hard time identifying her as the same Delvian, especially since she will not be in the company of one of the other escaped prisoners."  
  
Stark chimed in, "She has made several excellent suggestions."  
  
Crais glared at Stark before turning back to Madina, "It seems I will not win this argument, Madina. Two arns should be sufficient. If it will take longer than that contact us. I will have Talyn continue to attempt to locate a signal from Moya."  
  
"Two arns should be more than enough. Hopefully when we return you will have news about Moya. I look forward to meeting the others." Madina turned and left. She stopped by her quarters on her way to the transport pod to get some currency and grab her pulse pistol. She had managed to save a fair amount over the cycles on the Xerrin. She didn't know how long it would last and didn't know what she would do to earn more.  
  
Zhaan was waiting for her in the transport pod. "I'm afraid I don't have any currency, Garrix."  
  
"Please, Zhaan, call me Madina. And don't worry about the currency. I can lend you what you need and you can pay me back when you are able," Madina began prepping the pod for launch.  
  
"That is very kind of you, if unexpected."  
  
"Unexpected that a Peacekeeper would help an alien? Bialar, we're ready to launch, and will contact you when we land."  
  
Acknowledged, Madina. See you in a couple arns, responded Crais.  
  
"Yes, very unexpected. I know Peacekeepers are taught the importance of racial purity and discouragement of socializing with aliens."  
  
"That is true, but my newly deceased status has caused me to rethink that stance. Many of the places I will find myself traveling will be populated by non-Sebaceans. I figure it is time to broaden my horizons."  
  
"That is much more open minded than Crais was when he came to us."  
  
"My circumstances are a little different than Bialar's. I am one of the rare Peacekeepers who didn't exactly toe the party line at all times. Of course it led to my being placed in command of a decrepit old carrier patrolling one of the most boring sectors of space we control. I was surprised they let me keep it for five cycles."  
  
"And you have no desire to return to the Peacekeepers?"  
  
"Not really. I have been relegated to a career of dead end desk jobs. I have no reason to return. I won't advance and I won't have the ability to prove myself in combat. Death is the better fate."  
  
"And Crais, do you think he would return to the Peacekeepers?"  
  
Madina considered this question for a few microts, "I don't think he agrees with what is going on within the Peacekeepers at present. Unless things change I don't see him going back." She then contacted the spaceport to receive clearance and began the landing cycle. Once they had taken care of the landing fees, which Madina had to convince the port master to lower to a more reasonable rate, she and Zhaan proceeded to the market. Naturally every merchant was trying to shove their wares upon the two women. Zhaan was polite to them while Madina just ignored them.  
  
Stark looked over at Crais after the two women had left, "Are you sure this was a good idea, letting the two of them go down there alone?"  
  
"If you didn't think it was a good idea, you had an opportunity to object," Crais told him sharply. "I have found that Madina is more than capable of taking care of herself. She is, or rather was, a Peacekeeper."  
  
"That is part of what worries me. There are times I can see the possibility that she can be something more, but other times the Peacekeeper in her is very strong. She didn't turn us in this time, but maybe later she would."  
  
Crais considered Stark, "For all the time you spent talking to her, you did not learn much did you? She was a good Peacekeeper, perhaps better than me. I think she held onto what being a Peacekeeper really meant. Even if she did regain favor for turning us in, she is not the ruthless person that I was. It would not be long before she once again lost favor. You have come to trust Aeryn, have you not?"  
  
Stark paused, "Yes, yes, I have. But Aeryn was not so senior a Peacekeeper. I still don't trust you completely."  
  
Crais stared out the view port, "That is very wise of you."  
  
"I may not trust you, but I was very surprised at what you did. You risked death for you and Talyn to help Crichton."  
  
Crais turned and glared at Stark, "I did not help Crichton. I did what I did for myself. Just because it helped Crichton achieve his goals was mere coincidence. I helped bring down Scorpius and regained respect in the eyes of my crew, even if they never admit it." He then stormed out of command.  
  
Zhaan found a merchant who was selling clothes to her liking. She picked out a couple of outfits. Madina just waited for Zhaan to finish. "There are a couple of outfits that would look good on you."  
  
"You must be joking. Me, wear something from here? All I'm looking for is a couple of shirts and a jacket. I don't see myself wearing anything from here."  
  
Zhaan picked out a couple of outfits and handed them to Madina. "Here, at least try these on. If you don't like them you have lost nothing but a little time."  
  
"You won't leave me alone until I do, will you?"  
  
"That may be a little harsh. I am trying to help you 'expand your horizons' as you said," Zhaan smiled at her. Madina snatched the clothes out of Zhaan's hands and stormed to the dressing room. The first outfit was dark green pants and long sleeved form-fitting top. "That looks very good on you, my dear. It really brings out the color in your eyes. Let me see the other one."  
  
"I feel uncomfortable in this. I have worn a uniform all my life."  
  
"You look beautiful. It will take time for you to get comfortable wearing other clothes."  
  
Madina took her time changing into the other outfit. Zhaan began browsing through some of the other merchandise. Finally Madina came out. She was wearing a sleeveless red dress that had a tight bodice and a knee-length flowing skirt. "This is not very practical."  
  
Zhaan looked up, "It's not supposed to be practical, it's supposed to look feminine and make you feel feminine. You look quite lovely and not at all like a Peacekeeper."  
  
"I feel exposed and vulnerable. There's no place to carry weapons."  
  
"Madina, violence is not always the solution to every problem."  
  
"Maybe not, but it's the one I know best." Madina began looking at herself in the mirror, evaluating the dress.  
  
"It's not too late for you to learn otherwise. The majority of the universe survives without resorting to violence. I think you should get them both. I think that Crais will appreciate them, especially the red one."  
  
"Why would I purchase clothes based on what Bialar would think? I should purchase those that I feel comfortable in."  
  
"You have much to learn about the rest of the universe. A woman is like a beautiful flower. She must accentuate her beauty to attract the attention of the male. Once she has his attention, she must do something to keep it, to stop him from being attracted to another."  
  
"That is absurd. I'm going to put my clothes back on." Madina dressed rather quickly. Despite what she had said, she purchased both outfits. After they finished at the boutique, they proceeded back out into the bazaar. Zhaan also got Madina to purchase some perfumed oil. After that they visited a merchant who sold clothes to Madina's liking.  
  
"Drab colors must be something genetically ingrained in Peacekeepers. I had the same discussion with Aeryn many times."  
  
"I like dark colors. They hide dirt and blood and can provide camouflage. It's very practical."  
  
"Perhaps I can help you see the beauty of color."  
  
"That may be a difficult task for you. I think it is time we return to Talyn." As they were walking back to the spaceport they saw a wanted beacon. Madina went over to pick it up.  
  
"Hey you can't take that!" shouted an unsavory looking alien.  
  
Madina shoved him up against the wall and produced her pulse pistol holding it up to his throat, "As a bounty hunter I will need it to identify my quarry. Do you want to fight me for it." Madina had a very dangerous look in her eyes and her voice was ice.  
  
The alien tried to back away and stammered an apology, "N-n-n-no. Y-you can have it."  
  
"I though you might see it my way," she shoved him before moving on. They made it back to the pod without incident. Madina contacted Crais from the pod as she began start up cycle, "Bialar, we are on our way back now. Our trip was without incidence."  
  
Crais replied, Talyn is prepping for your return. I have news for you when you return.  
  
After Madina closed the comms channel Zhaan looked over at her, "Without incident? I don't know that that was completely honest."  
  
"It was honest enough. We weren't hurt and didn't hurt anyone. I consider that to be without incident." Crais and Stark were there to meet them when the landed. "I think we should leave the area immediately."  
  
"Why, you said your trip was without incident?" Crais sounded concerned.  
  
Madina slammed the wanted beacon onto the maintenance bay console, "This is why." The beacon played.  
  
"Talyn, plot a course deeper into the Uncharted Territories." 


	8. On the Run...Again

"Bialar, we need to figure out what is wrong with Starburst."  
  
"I believe Talyn has not yet had enough time to heal completely. I know of no leviathan that has had a starburst arm replaced. I don't know how much more time he will require to finish healing."  
  
"Crais, why are the Peacekeepers after you? I thought everyone assumed the two of you had perished," inquired Stark.  
  
"Officially Peacekeeper High Command does believe he's dead. This beacon was sent out by Commandant Grayza. I have met her before. She doesn't like to take chances. On the off-chance that Bialar survived, she would want people looking for him," Madina replied.  
  
Crais looked surprised, "You have met Grayza before, Madina?"  
  
Madina stared out he window. "Twice. She served under me when I was on Artax. Then earlier this cycle she came aboard Xerrin for a brief inspection tour. I think it was actually an evaluation of my fitness for command. She doesn't play by the same rules as everyone else. I would prefer to not have to deal with her again."  
  
"Doesn't play by the rules, what do you mean?" asked Zhaan.  
  
"She began her rise through the ranks like any other Peacekeeper, but as a captain she was mediocre at best. Probably worse than I have been accounted, I at least proved myself in battle. She showed no particular tactical brilliance. Unlike me she had great ambition and would not be content as a captain. She knew she didn't possess the skills to advance without help. In order to advance she did something highly unethical. She had a heppel gland implanted."  
  
"By the goddess, she didn't?" Zhaan asked with great disbelief.  
  
"She did. And she has used it to fuel her rise to power in the council. That is another reason I have no desire to return to the Peacekeepers. We have forsaken our mission over the cycles, becoming a disgrace and soon a laughingstock in the galaxy. Grayza's position of power only proves it."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
14 cycles ago - onboard cruiser Artax  
  
  
  
Madina had been sent by the captain to meet and escort the new Operations Officer to command, Mele-on Grayza. The old one had been killed in their last engagement with the Scarrans. He had been an excellent officer and his tactical prowess would be missed. Madina had done some investigating about Grayza. She wasn't one of the best officers in the fleet, but Madina had learned that some people could be molded and turned into something better. It seemed like it took forever for the transport to land. Madina had better things to do with her time, but the Captain liked to have her greet new officers when they reported on board. Finally the transport landed and Grayza debarked.  
  
"Lt. Mele-on Grayza reporting for duty, sir," Grayza said smartly as she saluted.  
  
Madina looked over Grayza's uniform. At least it was neat. "I am Lt. Garrix, second in command. Captain Sun asked me to escort you up to command." Madina had no desire to make conversation.  
  
" Artax is a new ship isn't it?" Grayza asked.  
  
"Three cycles."  
  
"I have heard good things about this ship. I look forward to serving here." Grayza waited a few microts for a reply. She didn't get one. "Have I done something to offend you, Lieutenant?"  
  
"No," Madina replied tersely.  
  
"Then may I ask why you are treating me so abruptly?"  
  
"It is my policy to let new officers get their first impression of the ship from the Captain." This was part of the truth. The other part was that Madina had heard she was quite the brown-noser, she could not stand that kind of behavior. They finished the walk in silence. "Captain? Lt. Grayza is here."  
  
Captain Sun turned to face them, "Thank you, Lt. Garrix. You may proceed about your duties."  
  
Grayza approached the Captain and saluted smartly, "Lt. Mele-on Grayza reporting for duty, sir."  
  
"Lieutenantt, I am Captain Talax Sun. Welcome aboard Artax."  
  
Madina thought to herself that Grayza put on a good show. She only hoped that Grayza would become a valuable member of the crew. A ship this small couldn't handle dead weight. Madina left to work on the duty roster. She would pair herself up with Grayza until she had finished her initial assessment.  
  
After two weekens Madina had come to the conclusion that Grayza was tactically hopeless. Grayza could handle the standard canned scenarios with the appropriate textbook responses, but she had a hard time dealing with the unexpected. Madina decided it was time to talk to Captain Sun about it. "Captain, I have the daily status report." She handed him the report and stood at parade rest in front of his desk.  
  
After having served together for three cycles Sun picked up on this subtle signal, "Have a seat. How is Grayza doing?"  
  
Madina sat down and took a deep breath. "I have been working with her since she reported on board. She does her job adequately, but tactically she has shown little promise."  
  
He looked at her thoughtfully. "That's a pretty severe statement. I assume it's justified?"  
  
Madina produced another report and handed it to Captain Sun. "This is how she has performed in combat simulations since she reported onboard. I have looked into her performance on her last ship. It was similar. I did not hold it against her since we had been able to shape other officers who had shown a previous lack of proficiency, but as you can see there has been no measurable improvement."  
  
Sun perused the reports. "She's not very adaptable, is she?" Madina shook her head. "What do you suggest?" The Captain liked to pose these questions to Madina to help prepare her for her own command.  
  
Madina knew the Captain was looking for the thought process that led to the answer. "We cannot allow her to stand watch in command. We are close enough to the front that we have been the victims of surprise attacks in the past. It she were on watch it could prove disastrous. For now I will pair her up with some of the other lieutenants to see if they have better luck teaching her. I somehow doubt it, but we could get lucky. At the end of a monen if she has shown no progress we will have to come up with a more permanent solution. It will be overly taxing on the others if she cannot stand watch alone. For now I recommend we qualify Senior Officer Trall to fill in the watch bill. He has shown a great deal of potential."  
  
He leaned back in his chair, "So far so good. What do you suggest for the permanent solution?"  
  
Madina thought about this for a few microts, "We could request a transfer, but I doubt that would be approved by High Command. They will tell us that she is our problem, deal with it. She can handle her job from an administrative standpoint so she is not totally useless. We can assign her to train the senior cadets. She can cause little harm there. The cadets will see through her facade of false knowledge, but are polite enough not to embarrass her. At least they can learn how not to behave."  
  
"Excellent, Madina. You will make a fine captain someday. Deal with Grayza as you see fit."  
  
"Thank you, Captain. I have had excellent mentors in you and Captain Tainor. I will keep you informed of her progress." Madina got up and returned to her duties. She knew this would be a difficult challenge.  
  
At the end of the monen Madina called Grayza to her office. "Mele-on I have been going over your performance. Tactically you have not performed up to expectations. I believe that you can best serve this ship by instructing the senior cadets."  
  
Grayza's face drained of color, "I'm being punished?"  
  
  
  
"Not punished. Not everyone is a tactical genius. You can still contribute productively to the ship."  
  
"But, I won't command a ship without that qualification."  
  
"If that is a concern of yours, you can continue to train with the watch officers in addition to your regular duties. If you attain the necessary proficiency you will be reassigned to command."  
  
Grayza had regained her composure. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I will work hard to attain my qualification."  
  
From the ambitious look in Grayza's eyes, Madina had no doubt that she would work hard. It was possible Grayza would attain her watch officer qualification, but Madina doubted Grayza would ever rise very far in the Peacekeepers. Combat effectiveness and tactical awareness made up much of what was used to judge a Peacekeeper. Grayza possessed little of either.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Present  
  
"Crais you said you had news for us?" prodded Zhaan.  
  
"Yes. Talyn has located the signal of another leviathan that he believes may be Moya. I was waiting until we moved away from the planet before allowing him to attempt to contact her. It seems I was correct in my precautions. I will have Talyn wait a solar day before attempting contact."  
  
"Do you have any indication that Talyn may have been spotted?" asked Madina.  
  
"No, but it is still possible that someone has been alerted to our presence. Our best course of action will be to avoid populated areas as much as possible. We have enough supplies to last approximately a weeken. By then, hopefully we will have located Moya."  
  
"It still does not solve the problem that you and Talyn are wanted. He is a very distinctive ship and the reward is substantial. Not only that, but we are seeking out others who are also wanted. Due to the size of the reward it would not matter whether or not the Peacekeepers come into the Uncharted Territories looking for any of you, every bounty hunter here would be after you."  
  
"Madina, you don't have to remain with us if you don't want to. You can seek out a safer existence." Crais hoped she did not take him up on the offer.  
  
  
  
"And do what? I don't have a ship or enough currency to purchase one. While I would make a good bounty hunter, but that's not the type of existence I want. I did more than enough of that as a Peacekeeper. I suppose I could hire myself out to some planets defense force, but it would only be a matter of time before word got back to the Peacekeepers. I have no doubt I would be turned over if they asked. I don't know that I would be happy living on one of the colony worlds. For most of these worlds I don't have a lot in the way of skills to offer them. On the other hand, I can offer a lot to all of you. My codes are still valid and I should be able to provide some intelligence, I am another warrior and that will be useful given the circumstances. Finally I can move around on planets without drawing attention. Something none of you can do. I may be risking death by staying here, but it is the best option I have. Besides, I would love to see Grayza brought down."  
  
Crais seemed relieved that Madina had decided to stay. He just wondered how the others would respond to yet another Peacekeeper joining them. "Your assistance will be most appreciated. I suggest that we continue the watch rotation in command. I will take the first watch." Zhaan and Stark left command. Madina remained behind and leaned against one of the consoles. "How was the rest of your trip down to the planet?"  
  
"Went well. I was able to pick up some new clothes so I won't be that obvious planet side. I picked up a few other things as well."  
  
He moved closer to her, "What sort of other things?"  
  
She smiled slyly, "You'll find out later."  
  
Crais had to hear the answer to the next question. "Did you have any other reasons for wanting to stay onboard?"  
  
"You know that I did. You are the last familiarity left in my life. It is not safe for me to wear my uniform anymore. Losing the Peacekeepers has been hard enough. I need to hang onto something familiar. Besides I enjoy your company."  
  
"That's good to know. I was beginning to worry when you mentioned you needed to 'hang onto something familiar.'"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so impersonal. I'm still trying to adjust to my new status in life."  
  
"It's quite all right. I know how difficult it can be to lose everything you thought was important in life. I went through a similar period. Unfortunately I was alone. Except for Talyn, but he was very young and scared." Madina stayed in command for an hour. They told various stories from their time in the Peacekeepers.  
  
  
  
Madina had many tales to tell about Grayza. Her personal favorite was when they were on a Prowler proficiency flight. "Captain Sun like all his officers to know how to operate a prowler. Most of us had never spent much time in fighters. Captain Sun thought it made for a well-rounded officer. I enjoyed these flights and became quite good for a part timer. The regular pilots enjoyed watching us flounder around out there. I'm sure the techs hated proficiency flights. We were pretty rough on landings. Grayza had performed marginally in the simulators and Captain Sun decided she was ready for the real thing. I had the fortune, not sure if it was good or bad, to be out there with her. She did all right the first couple of microts when she was practicing maneuvering. The trouble came about when we started dog fighting. The Captain liked us to stay fairly close to the ship in case we needed to recover quickly. The dog fight started well enough, but I guess she lost situational awareness. I turn around to re-engage when I notice her about to fly right into Artax. I still don't know how. The proximity alarms should have gone off. Obviously she didn't slam into the ship, but she did clip a wingtip off. We laughed about that for days in the officer's lounge. It was about a weeken before she could show her face down there. The pilots never let her forget it. None of us had ever heard of something like that happening. I still haven't and that was almost fourteen cycles ago."  
  
Crais laughed at this tale. "From what you say I can't see that she would be that dangerous."  
  
"In part it is her incompetence that makes her dangerous. She probably thought that bringing Scorpius back to High Command would be an easy mission. She didn't foresee the complications that you and Crichton threw her way. If she fails she will be severely punished. She is desperate to succeed. I think you know how dangerous that can make someone. I should get some rest before I come relieve you." She kissed Crais before leaving command. He watched her leave and thought it was very fortunate he had decided to rescue her. She added something to his life that had not even realized had been missing.  
  
The next solar day was uneventful. There was no sign of pursuit and they had moved off the shipping routes and away from populated systems. Everyone assembled in command for Talyn's attempt to contact Moya. The tension in command could have been cut with a knife. Madina watched the proceedings with curiosity. Crais instructed, "Talyn, scan the area for any other ships. Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. "Talyn contact Moya." They all stared at Crais in anticipation. He would be the first to know if Talyn was successful. Slowly a smile crept onto Crais' face, "Talyn has found her." Zhaan and Stark cheered, jumped, and hugged each other. "Quiet. Let me try to talk to pilot. Pilot, this is Crais can you hear me?"  
  
Captain, it is a surprise to hear your voice. Moya and I are pleased that you and Talyn are well. We look forward to seeing you again.  
  
"It will be good to see you and Moya again. Are the others there?"  
  
Only Joolushko, Captain. It is too difficult to explain on a comms circuit. When will you be arriving?  
  
"We should be there in five arns." They had agreed ahead of time that they would wait until they arrived at Moya to reveal Zhaan and Stark's presence. They all wondered what had happened to the others. 


	9. Coming Home to Mother

Crais knew Stark and Zhaan would not want to leave command until they arrived at Moya so he didn't ask. He had convinced Talyn it was too dangerous to carry on long range communications with Moya. He wanted to know what had happened, but he would have to wait until they arrived. Madina gently grabbed his arm, "Let's leave them and go get something to eat. It's time for midday meal." Crais realized he was fairly hungry and followed Madina to the galley. Once there she began fixing a simple meal. Crais could tell she wanted to talk to him about something. They ate in silence until she was ready to talk. "Bialar, I know you and I have shared much from our pasts with each other. I think each of us has held things back. There's not necessarily anything wrong with that. Everyone is entitled to a few secrets, but there's one I must tell you. My first assignment after graduating from the cadet program was to the Leviathan Acquisition Program. Since you first mentioned the name Moya I have been wondering where I had heard it before. Moya is one of the first Leviathans I captured."  
  
Crais reached across the table and held her hand. He related his own past with Moya and her pilot. "Both Pilot and Moya have a great capacity for compassion and forgiveness. I do not think Moya will hold it against you. Especially not once Talyn tells them what you have done to help us. He has come to trust you. That is not something he does lightly."  
  
She looked up to the ceiling, "Thank you, Talyn. I am proud to have earned your trust." She looked back at Crais, "I'm sure you helped him make that decision."  
  
"Not much. I told him what I knew about you, but he is very intelligent and independent. I do not make decisions for him anymore. Why don't you come assist me with maintenance while we are waiting. It will make the wait seem shorter." They conducted the maintenance on the transport pods that was beyond the capability of the DRDs. Madina was surprised at how good a tech Crais had become. Finally they were close enough to Moya to launch the transport pod. Crais contacted Pilot, "Pilot, we are on our way over."  
  
Very good, Captain. Joolushko will be waiting for you in the maintenance bay.  
  
Zhaan and Stark were excited to be returning to Moya. "I am eager to find out what has happened to the others," said Zhaan. When they landed Madina decided to let the others disembark ahead of her. Crais went first to provide Jool with a familiar face.  
  
She ran up to him and embraced him, "Oh, Crais. I am so glad to see you. We have been through so much. The others all left and we were sucked down a wormhole. We thought you and Talyn were dead. Pilot and Moya have been searching for John for the last two weekens with no luck." Jool stopped for a breath and noticed Zhaan and Stark. "Stark! Zhann! You're both alive. How wonderful. Zhaan how did you survive the wormhole?"  
  
Madina had walked up to Crais and whispered to him, "Is she always this verbose or only on special occasions?" Crais chuckled at this. Madina noticed a form watching them from the shadows and pulled her pulse pistol out. "You, in the corner, out here where I can see you." A very odd looking old woman crept out from the corner. Madina was disgusted by the sight and smell of her. "That's close enough."  
  
"I mean you no harm," said the old woman.  
  
Jool turned to look at the new comer. "Who's the Peacekeeper?" she asked icily.  
  
"Jool, this is Madina Garrix. She is no longer a Peacekeeper. Who is that?" he asked as he pointed to the old woman.  
  
"That's Noranti. We rescued her from the command carrier. She was on Moya when we were sucked through the wormhole. It's a long story." Jool hooked her arm with Crais' and began to relate what happened in the aftermath of the explosion as they walked to the center chamber. Madina did not know if there had been anything between Jool and Crais. She decided it was best not to make an issue of the affection Jool was showing. Walking through Moya's passages, Madina was reminded of her past.  
  
**********************************************  
  
30 cycles ago - Marauder on patrol  
  
Madina was thrilled to be piloting the Marauder. They had spotted a Leviathan and were making the approach in the planet's shadow. She had been on one other successful capture mission, but had not been piloting. This time she would have the honor of firing the immobilizer field. "Standby SubOfficer Garrix, we are about to clear the planet's shadow. I don't want this one getting away." As usual Lt. Darkan was being very calm. She had already captured 3 Leviathans this cycle. Very good numbers. "Ready, fire!" Madina did as she was ordered. Direct hit. The Leviathan was immobilized before it could starburst. Darkan contacted the command carrier to have the tow vessel sent in. The Marauder would land on the Leviathan to take charge of any passengers.  
  
They were unopposed in their landing. They had detected no additional life signs, but if you wanted to survive you always exercised caution. They split into two teams. Madina went with Darkan and one of the others and proceeded to the Pilot's den. The other team headed for command. "Pilot, in the name of the Peacekeepers we are commandeering this Leviathan. It will go better if you cooperate with us. Are there any others on board?"  
  
The Pilot knew there was no escape and that Darkan was correct. If she and Moya put up a fight they would only be destroyed. "No, there are no others. It is only Moya and me."  
  
At that same time the other team reported in, Lt. Darkan, we have reached command and have seen no signs that this Leviathan is inhabited.  
  
"Very well. Remain there and inform me when the tow vessel arrives. We will investigate the rest of the Leviathan." Darkan for some reason always liked to walk around each Leviathan she captured. Madina found herself marveling at the size of the leviathan, Moya. She was impressed by the whole concept of a living ship. It was one thing to read about one, but quite another to experience it for herself. She could understand why Darkan liked to do this.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Present  
  
It didn't take long after they had reached the center chamber for Jool to finish explaining what had happened to the others. Crais was disappointed that Aeryn had gone to join the renegade Peacekeepers. He felt she was too good to join that riff raff. "When you left Crichton you said he was almost out of fuel and oxygen. What makes you believe he is still alive?" Crais voiced the concern the others had.  
  
"The wormhole didn't move us very far. We were able to return to the Leviathan burial space in a couple of days and there was no sign of his module. Pilot and I assumed that some passing ship had picked him up. We have been searching for any trace of him since then."  
  
"Talyn and I can assist in the search," Crais offered.  
  
"Why would you want to help find John? You don't like each other. And what about her? What's her story?" Jool was beginning to sound hostile.  
  
Madina had been sitting off to the side, she wasn't part of their group. "Thanks for noticing me. I'll give you the short version. I was a Peacekeeper command carrier captain. I lost favor and was removed from command. High Command assumes I was killed in a Scarran attack, but Bialar and Talyn rescued me before I died. I'm not going to turn any of you over to the Peacekeepers. For now I'm traveling with Bialar. I'll help out in order to earn my keep."  
  
"Jool, it's not that Crichton and I don't like each other. It's that this Crichton has never accepted my apology. My reasons for helping locate him are my own. I offer my help once. I suggest you accept my offer."  
  
Jool still didn't look like she entirely believed him, "Do you trust her not to turn us in? Perhaps she was sent to find Crichton and bring him back?"  
  
Madina didn't feel like dealing with this. She stood and addressed everyone, "I know that you have no reason to trust me. From what I understand you all started out as a group of escaped prisoners and fugitives from justice. I am the only one here who has not committed any sort of crime. It is I who should not trust any of you. I will let Bialar tell you about me. When you have more information, make your decision about me." She turned and left. Everyone sat dumbfounded for a few microts. Noranti left to follow. Madina began wandering around Moya's passages aimlessly.  
  
It took a while for Noranti to catch up to Madina, "Peacekeeper, I can help you."  
  
Madina tried to keep her distance, "I am not a Peacekeeper and first of all I don't need your help. Second, don't get close to me. You have a horrible odor."  
  
"But you do need my help. I can answer your questions."  
  
"I do not have any questions that I need you to answer."  
  
"You do, you just don't know it yet. I will be here when you need my help."  
  
"I am an adult and am capable of taking care of myself. Now, just leave me alone." Madina continued wandering the passages. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, but eventually found herself outside the door to Pilot's chamber. She stood staring at the door for many long microts. She was trying to decide what to do. She didn't think Moya would remember her and the old Pilot was gone. Finally she decided to enter.  
  
Pilot looked up at her, "How may I be of service, Captain?"  
  
"Pilot, I don't know how much you have heard about me from Talyn, but there is something I have done in my past that I think you should know about." She paused for a few microts, Pilot watched and waited for her to continue. "I would like to apologize to Moya for what she has been through in Peacekeeper service."  
  
"Captain, I see no reason for you to feel guilty. You are not the one who decided Peacekeepers would capture leviathans."  
  
"No, but I am the one who fired the immobilizer field that captured Moya. I know I was only following orders, but I want Moya to know I am sorry."  
  
"Moya accepts your apology, but wants you to know that she does not hold you responsible for her imprisonment. She also thanks you for helping Talyn avoid capture by the Peacekeepers."  
  
"You're welcome, Moya. Being onboard Talyn has taught me a lot of respect for Leviathans." Madina turned to leave and saw Crais standing at the door. "Well?"  
  
"Stark and Zhaan have convinced Jool to reserve judgment for the time being. Come, let me escort you to your quarters."  
  
"We are staying over here?"  
  
"For now. It will allow Talyn to divert more of his energy to repairing the starburst system. You will be able to access his systems from here. Unfortunately, since Moya was a prison ship, all the quarters are converted cells." After they had settled into their quarters they went to command. Madina used Talyn's Peacekeeper communications equipment to get into the system and search for information about Crichton. She didn't want to spend too much time in the system and risk being discovered. "I don't see anything here about him. If he had been captured or sighted I would have found proof of it by now. It appears that Grayza is still searching for all of you, well not Zhaan and Stark, but her main focus is on Crichton. If I can have some time to myself, I have a couple of contacts out here that may be of some use."  
  
"You have contacts out here?" Crais was shocked.  
  
"Before I took command of Xerrin the cruiser I commanded was charged with hunting down deserters. We spent a lot of time out here."  
  
"That was several cycles ago. Are you sure they are still around?"  
  
"Yes. I have maintained contact with several of them. Give me a quarter of an arn."  
  
Crais left command and Pilot closed the door to give Madina the privacy she needed. Crais almost ran into Jool, "Pardon me, Jool."  
  
"Crais, I was looking for you. Where is the Peacekeeper?"  
  
" Madina is in command attempting to locate Crichton," Crais said defensively.  
  
"Is there something between you and her?"  
  
"If there is, I don't see that it is any concern of yours. You and I do not have a relationship. Is that the only reason you were looking for me?"  
  
Jool looked flabbergasted, "I have been stuck here for the last two weekens with only Pilot and that crazy old woman for company. Stark and Zhaan are completely enamored of each other. Is it unreasonable that I might want to have conversation with a normal person?"  
  
"I am not a great conversationalist."  
  
"You're better than that crazy woman." Crais realized he could either agree or have Jool mad at him for the next several days. He gave in and they went to the center chamber. He was amazed that someone could use so many words and still not say anything of any value. Some of her stories were amusing and he was intrigued by her society. He could not fathom a society with no violence and no military.  
  
When Madina finished contacting her sources she went to go find Crais. She heard the laughter coming from the center chamber. She snuck up to door and peeked around the corner. She saw Crais laughing along with Jool. She leaned against the wall outside the door. She felt something. She wasn't sure what it was, though it might have been jealousy. That didn't make any sense. Peacekeepers were trained not to form attachments to people. She shouldn't care if Crais was interested in this alien. She needed to find somewhere to think. She made her way to the terrace where she could be alone with her thoughts. 


	10. A Minor Misunderstanding

Madina was lost in thought when Pilot contacted, "I'm sorry, Pilot. What did you say?"  
  
Captain, I am receiving and incoming transmission for you.  
  
"I'm on my way to command." Madina ran down there. "Begin transmission, Pilot." A heavily scarred male Sebacean came up on the viewer, "Aurick, you have some information for me?"  
  
Aurick had a deep gravelly voice that was only slightly louder than a whisper, I do, Captain. Meet me at Trellig Station, you know where, and I'll give it to you. Usual price.  
  
Madina did some quick calculating on the nav console, "I can be there in twenty arns."  
  
I'll be waiting for you.  
  
"Pilot, plot a course for Trellig Station and please call the others up here." It didn't take very long for everyone to assemble in command. Madina slipped into command mode. "I have received information on Crichton's whereabouts. I have instructed Pilot to proceed to Trellig Station where I will meet with my contact."  
  
Jool inquired, "So what information did you actually get from this individual?"  
  
"Enough."  
  
Jool snorted, "You don't have anything."  
  
"Jool, this is not the type of information you want to discuss on an open channel. I have worked with this individual and trust that he would not contact me unless he had good information. He is reliable."  
  
"A reliable rogue, there's something I want to trust in," Jool quipped sarcastically  
  
Zhaan stepped up before Madina resorted to violence, "Please, both of you calm down. Jool it cannot hurt for us to meet with Madina's contact. He might actually have useful information for us. We are going to be together for a while and we should try to get along."  
  
"I think it is best if I go down alone. The group of people that inhabit the station are a rather unsavory lot."  
  
"Then you should not go down alone. I will accompany you," proposed Crais.  
  
Madina didn't want to be around Crais after what she saw earlier, "That will be unnecessary."  
  
Crais reasoned, "It is always best to have someone to watch your back when you are in a dangerous place."  
  
"He has an excellent point. He is very useful in a dangerous situation," offered Stark.  
  
"Very well. We will be there in twenty arns. Meet me in the transport pod at that time." She turned and walked out. Crais followed after her while the others optimistically discussed finding Crichton.  
  
Crais couldn't see her when he stepped out of command. He had to run to catch up with her, "Madina, wait up!" She didn't stop so Crais grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
She glared at him, his hand and back again, "I suggest you remove your hand before I remove it for you, permanently."  
  
He let go, "Madina, we need to talk." She started walking again. He followed, "This is a ship, you can't get avoid me forever."  
  
She stopped and shoved him into the nearest cell, "Fine, let's talk." She was in full defensive mode and stood in front of him with her arms crossed.  
  
"What's wrong with you. Why are you being so short with me?"  
  
"If there was something between you and Jool, you should have told me."  
  
"Something between...You're jealous," he was smiling now.  
  
"And you are fahrbot."  
  
"No, I'm not. You're jealous of Jool and that I might be attracted to her."  
  
"I saw the two of you talking and laughing it up in the center chamber."  
  
Crais went tried to defend himself, "She cornered me. I figured the best way to maintain the peace was to talk with her."  
  
"I saw the way she looked at you. Did you ever consider the possibility that she might be attracted to you and is trying to get to you."  
  
"Madina, she is just clinging to a familiar face. I don't have any feelings for her. Yes, I find her attractive, but I am not attracted to her." He moved towards her and gently placed his hands on her arms, "It's you I am attracted to. Jool cannot change that."  
  
She pushed him away. "For this mission I am in charge. You will do what I say or you can remain here. You will be Senior Officer Farkis if anyone asks. It will draw less attention."  
  
Crais didn't want to force the issue. It would only drive her further away. He needed time to develop a plan. "I understand." She turned and left Crais wondering how he could get her to understand the truth.  
  
He heard a voice in the back of his head ask, What's wrong?  
  
Crais knew he had to answer Talyn's question, Madina is upset with me.  
  
Why?  
  
She believes I have a relationship with Jool.  
  
But you don't.  
  
It is sometimes difficult to get someone to see the real truth past the perceived truth.  
  
That doesn't make sense. If you tell her the truth, she should believe you.  
  
She should, but you and I have both learned the power of emotions. In time I believe she will see past her emotions.  
  
I hope so.  
  
So do I, Talyn.  
  
Madina spent the next twenty arns avoiding Crais. She didn't want to see his lying face right now. She was irritated that he was involved with Jool, but she was angered that he hadn't told her. She had always preferred honesty to deception. As she had learned, that was not necessarily true of others. She knew Crais had been a liar and deceiver as he rose through the ranks. She had thought the last couple of cycles had changed him. She had been wrong.  
  
Madina remembered seeing one of the cargo holds had been converted into a workout area. She headed down there to take out her frustrations, wondering how he could have treated her as he did on Talyn knowing what was waiting on Moya. After she had been down there for about half an arn, she saw Zhaan standing in the doorway. "What can I do for you, Zhaan?"  
  
"That is the question I should ask you. I recently saw Crais and he is quite upset. Now, I find you down here, also quite upset. I find myself wondering if the are not related."  
  
"If they are, it is between me and Crais."  
  
"If it is between the two of you it will not be solved unless you talk to each other." With that Zhaan turned and left. Madina stared after her for a few microts. She wasn't interested in talking to Crais at present. She was afraid she would find him with her.  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the station Madina summoned Crais to join her in the transport pod. She had already completed pre-flight when he arrived. "I need to pick a few things up from Talyn before we proceed," she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
He informed Talyn before asking, "What do you need to get?"  
  
"Weapons. Currency. Remember the role you are playing. Once we are there, do not speak unless addressed. My contact will probably want you to stay back so we can conduct business in private. Do you understand?" Her tone implied she was not interested in conversation.  
  
"Perfectly, Captain." When they arrived on Talyn she left Crais in the transport pod. She went to her quarters, put her uniform and field jacket on, strapped on her hidden knives and fastened her sword onto her back. When she returned Crais eyed her curiously. He had not expected her to wear her uniform. After they landed at the station they proceeded to what was quite possibly the seediest dive Crais had ever seen, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"This is how we will get the information we need. I have been here many times. Just do as I say." She did not appear at all apprehensive.  
  
"Yes, Captain," Crais replied sharply and sarcastically. She completely ignored him.  
  
She entered and went straight to the bar, slammed down a credit chip and ordered, "Bottle of Damark brandy. The real thing, Arist." Arist took the chip and brought back a bottle and two glasses. Madina picked them up and proceeded to a table near the back door where Crais thought what had to be the ugliest Sebacean he had ever seen was seated. Madina slammed the brandy and glasses onto the table, grabbed a chair, turned it around and straddled it so she could see both the Sebacean and the door. "How are you doing Aurick, my old friend?" she asked as she smiled and began to pour.  
  
Aurick grabbed the proffered glass, "Not too bad. Knee's been bothering me a bit lately, though. Good to see you again, Captain. It's been a long time. How is life treating you."  
  
"Not well. I've had a bit of a falling out with High Command."  
  
"I'd heard. I was shocked to hear from you. They reported you dead."  
  
"Easier to be on a secret mission when everyone thinks that."  
  
Crais was shocked. He had hoped they would come down here, get the information on Crichton and leave. He hadn't expected her to reminisce old times and catch up on recent news. He didn't like it here and this was definitely taking longer than necessary. Madina and Aurick spent the next arn babbling on as far as Crais was concerned. They had consumed nearly half the bottle of brandy, but neither appeared inebriated. Crais was getting more nervous as the microts ticked by.  
  
Finally Madina got down to business, "I hear you might have some information of interest for me?"  
  
"I do. I know where the man you are looking for is, at least as of this morning. He should still be there. His ship was pretty well tore up." Aurick slid a data chip across the table. Madina held a reader in her lap and slid the chip into it.  
  
She scanned the data. "Looks good." She pocketed the reader and slid a handful of credit chips across the table.  
  
Aurick immediately pocketed them. "If there is anything else I can do for you, just ask."  
  
"Keep an eye out for him to move. If we miss him I might need your help again."  
  
He nodded and she began to rise. He picked up the bottle and asked, "Don't you want to stay and finish the bottle?"  
  
"Not this time, old friend. My shipmates will be getting anxious for my return."  
  
As they turned to leave an alien approached the table. All three went on the defensive. "Aurick, you double-crossed me. That information you sold me was bogus." The alien grabbed Aurick by the collar. Madina was ready to draw her sword and Crais was ready to fire his pulse rifle. Aurick was trying to reason with the alien, but didn't get very far. The alien had friends. Crais was struck on the back of the head before he could react. He crumpled to the floor. Madina drew her sword and long knife. Fortunately she was against the wall and could only be attacked from the front. She stabbed the third attacker and leapt over the table to fend off Crais' assailant. The assailant had already stabbed Crais once and was moving to stab him again. Madina with one smooth swing sliced off his knife hand. The assailant ran from the bar screaming and grasping his stump. Aurick appeared to be holding his own in the knife fight with the alien. Madina turned to survey the rest of the room weapons at the ready. No one else appeared interested in helping the alien. She grabbed him from behind placing her knife under his chin.  
  
"I suggest you listen to Aurick. If you pay the requested fee, he always delivers accurate information." By this time the bouncers had arrived and taken possession of the alien. Madina sheathed her sword and looked at Crais' wounds. He would live, but she needed to get him back to Moya. Madina commed Moya, "Pilot, we were just in a bar fight. Crais is injured, but he will survive. We're on our way back to the transport pod."  
  
Very well, Captain. I will tell Talyn and the others. Talyn was quite upset when he lost comms with Captain Crais. This news should help him calm down. I will have everyone meet you at the transport pod.  
  
"Thank you, Pilot." Madina fastened her sword about her waist and hung the pulse pistol around her neck. She then hefted Crais onto her shoulders. She was glad the transport wasn't too far away. She left out the backdoor, once again thanking Aurick. As they approached Moya she could see Talyn behaving excitedly. If the news had calmed Talyn, Madina could only imagine what he must have looked like before. When she arrived Stark came into the pod to help her carry Crais to the gurney. Zhaan and Jool rushed him tot he med bay leaving Stark and Madina to follow in their wake. Both were asked to remain outside. After what seemed like an eternity but was only a quarter arn, Zhaan came out. "Crais is still unconscious, but his knife wound is not severe. I don't know when he will regain consciousness. You may go in, if you like."  
  
Madina was going to enter, but she saw Jool standing by Crais' side holding his hand and brushing his hair back from his face. "No. I should go to command and review the information I received," she turned and left. When she arrived in command she could see Talyn was still behaving erratically. "Pilot, how is Talyn?"  
  
Pilot's face came up on the clamshell, "He is still distressed by Captain Crais' injuries. Moya was wondering if you could go over there and help calm him. He might find your presence reassuring."  
  
"Very well, Pilot. Have Moya inform him I'm coming over." Madina wasn't sure what she could do to reassure him. She couldn't understand him, but if Moya thought it might help, she would go. 


	11. Makings of a Beautiful Friendship

When Talyn saw her transport pod approach, he leveled his flight so she could land. She knew no one place was any better than another for speaking with Talyn, but her Peacekeeper mentality had ingrained in her that command was the center of everything. When she got there she began speaking, "Talyn, I know you are scared and angry that Bialar was hurt. Individuals who were after my source attacked us in the bar. He was knocked unconscious and stabbed in the melee, but don't worry, I cut the assailant's hand off. Zhaan tells me that he will be fine. He's just going to be unconscious for a little while. I believe her. His stab wound was not near any vital organs. You and I both know he is a tough man." It was hard to tell, but Madina thought he might have calmed down some. He started chirping at her. "Talyn, I'm sorry but I cannot understand you. I wish I could answer your questions. I don't know if you care, but we did get the information we were looking for." She held the chip in her hand as she listened to Talyn chirp at her some more. She felt bad ignoring him, but she could not understand him. She put the chip in the reader to look at the information stored on it. The planet in question was fairly close to their current location, less than two solar days travel, even without starburst. Aurick had even included video of Crichton and his primitive ship. She was amazed it was capable of sustained space flight. She entered the coordinates and had Talyn transmit them to Moya and both Leviathans departed for the planet.  
  
Madina was disturbed from her examination by Talyn's insistent chirping. She looked up, "Talyn, I'm sorry, but..." She saw a serpentine appendage coming out of the floor in the center of command. She approached it warily, "Talyn, what is this?" It hung there, motionless for her to inspect. She looked at it closely. "It's a neural transponder. Talyn, you already have a captain." He again sounded insistent. Madina backed away a little. "I don't know how much longer I will be staying here. I may leave after we locate Crichton. I don't think Bialar needs me. He has Jool." This last statement seemed to really upset Talyn. He began rocking and chirping angrily. Madina grabbed the console in an attempt to stay upright. "Talyn! Talyn! Calm down. Are you trying to tell me there is nothing between Bialar and Jool." Talyn calmed and dimmed the lights once. Yes. He then began insistently chirping again. "You want me to accept this?" Dim once. "Can you have two captains?" Dim once. "All right, Talyn. I will do this on the condition that you treat me with respect. That means you don't lie to me and you don't hurt me. Do you agree to this?" Dim once. Madina wasn't entirely sure this was the right thing to do, but Talyn was scared and apparently needed to talk to her. She didn't know what Crais would say, but she was almost positive he would not be entirely pleased. She took off her jacket, knelt on the floor, pulled her hair clear, closed her eyes and waited. For the first time in a long while, she was afraid.  
  
The first thing she felt when the transponder was inserted was intense pain. Only tight control kept her from crying out, she fell forward but caught herself with her hand. When the pain dissipated she was left with hundreds of new sensations. Only now did she begin to fully understand the complexity of a Leviathan. Talyn was allowing her time to adjust. After a several microts she was able to sort through some of the sensations, finding interfaces for the sensors, weapons, hangars and countless other systems. Madina gained a whole new level of respect for the role fulfilled by a Pilot.  
  
She tried communicating non-verbally with Talyn. She knew it could be done, but that Crais preferred to speak. Talyn, I'm ready to talk now.  
  
I'm glad you accepted the Hand of Friendship.  
  
I'm honored you chose me. Perhaps you could tell me why?  
  
I needed to talk to you. I know that you care for Bialar very much and he cares for you very much. You are a piece of him that has been missing. The two of you complement each other. He needs you even though he won't admit it. Talyn paused. You hurt him yesterday with your accusation.  
  
I realize that now. I was too angry to consider the fact that he was trying to tell me the truth. When he regains consciousness I will apologize. You do understand he will be upset when he realizes what we have done.  
  
I think he will quickly forgive us. I will tell him it is for his benefit. Madina wasn't sure if Talyn was correct, Crais was very good at holding a grudge. She decided to spend the next couple of arns learning how to use the neural transponder. If Crais regained consciousness, someone on Moya would notify her.  
  
Zhaan was sitting in the apothecary when pilot commed her. Zhaan, Moya reports that Captain Garrix has helped calm Talyn.  
  
"That's good Pilot, though I never thought I would see the day that a Peacekeeper would be a calming influence."  
  
Wait. Moya is now reporting that Captain Garrix has accepted a neural transponder.  
  
"Are you sure, Pilot?"  
  
Yes. Talyn has now shut down all external communications. Even to Moya.  
  
"I think we will have to wait until they are ready to talk to us."  
  
Jool walked in and did not immediately see the look of concern on Zhaan's face. "Crais' status hasn't changed. What's wrong, Zhaan." Zhaan related what Pilot had told her. "What does it mean?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm sure Talyn had his reasons, though we may never know them."  
  
After three arns Madina returned to Moya. She went straight to the med bay. Zhaan was working on an experiment at the table and looked up when Madina came in. "How is he doing?"  
  
Zhaan rose to stand next to Madina by the bed. "Unchanged. His life signs are strong, but we don't know when he will come out of the coma."  
  
"It was a hard blow to the back of his head. He has a hard head, I'm sure he will be fine." Madina smiled as she held his hand. Zhaan decided to leave them alone. Madina fell asleep in the chair with her head on his chest. She was awakened from her slumber by Crais' stirring. She brushed the side of his face waiting for him to wake.  
  
He found her hand and held it. "Madina, is that you?" he asked weakly.  
  
She smiled and grabbed hold of his hand with both of hers, "Yes, it is. I'm sorry. I behaved poorly earlier. I should have trusted you" She handed him a glass of water.  
  
"Thank you. I had never figured you for the jealous type," he tried to laugh but it quickly turned into coughing. He drank some water.  
  
"I guess that I am. Perhaps it's that I am the possessive type. I never did like to share," she smiled.  
  
"Yes, I do seem to remember that. I believe I can forgive you, but you must try not to do it again."  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
"I guess we are even now. I saved your life and now you have saved mine."  
  
"Only if we don't count anything from many cycles ago."  
  
"True. How is Talyn? He must have been upset when I was knocked unconscious."  
  
"He was. After I found out you were stable I went over to help calm him." She paused not knowing how to continue.  
  
"Can I have my transponder so I can speak with him?"  
  
"I think you should wait until you are fully recovered. I will make sure he knows you are fine. Let me go find Zhaan." She kissed him gently before heading to the apothecary. Once she was away from the med bay she let Talyn know Crais was all right. "Zhaan, he is awake. I think he is fine, but I would like it if you would evaluate him to be sure."  
  
"Of course, I would be happy to. Have you told him?"  
  
"Told him what?" Madina asked innocently.  
  
"About the transponder." A look of shock crossed Madina's face. "Moya found out from Talyn and Pilot told me. You will find it is hard to keep secrets around here."  
  
  
  
"I have not told him yet. I know I will have to before he is given his transponder back. I wanted to let him regain some of his strength before I told him."  
  
"Perhaps it would be best to inform him when he is not strong enough to retaliate." Zhaan handed Madina Crais' transponder. Madina pocketed it. They walked back to the med bay. Zhaan examined Crais who was sitting up in bed. "I don't think you suffered any ill effects. You should be fine. I would still like you to remain here for two arns to ensure you are fine."  
  
"Thank you for your assistance. Can I have my transponder back?"  
  
"You are welcome. You have Jool to thank as well. I have given it to Madina. I prefer you not have it until you leave here, but if she feels you are ready before then she can give it to you." Zhaan returned to the apothecary leaving them alone.  
  
"I know better than to ask you for the transponder. Was the information any good?"  
  
"It looks like it. Aurick included video of Crichton and his ship. It's rather primitive, isn't it? We should be there in a little less than two solar days."  
  
He finally noticed what she was wearing, "I'm surprised that you are still in uniform. I would have thought you would have changed by now."  
  
"I had forgotten I was wearing it. I've had other things on my mind." She paused as if she were going to continue, but instead looked away.  
  
He knew she was holding something back, "What things have you had on your mind?" She related what transpired while she was on Talyn.  
  
Outside med bay Jool and Zhaan were waiting. Zhaan was almost positive Crais would react poorly when he found out Madina had taken the transponder. She wanted to be able to provide assistance if it was required. Jool broke the silence, "How do we even know she is going to tell him now? Or that he will react badly? I have other things I could be doing."  
  
"Patience, Jool, she will tell him soon and I have no doubt he will be upset." Zhaan was correct.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Crais shouted. Zhaan and Jool rushed into med bay. Crais was standing in front of Madina, his face full of fury and his body quite naked. He didn't appear to realize it. "You can't be serious. What were you thinking?"  
  
Madina tried to sound calm and rational and remain out of Crais' reach. "If you calm down and listen to me you would find out." She managed to put the table between them. "Talyn felt it was necessary and said you would understand once he explained it to you."  
  
"Perhaps you should let him explain it to me." He still was not very calm.  
  
"Not until you are rested."  
  
"Crais, I believe it would be best if you would return to bed. The cool temperature of the room is not good for you," Zhaan advised. Crais looked down, realized he was naked and quickly grabbed the blanket off the bed. His face was no longer red from anger. The three women started chuckling, but tried to hide the fact.  
  
"I am glad to have provided you with some amusement. May I at least have my clothes back?" He tried to sound dignified and looked between the three of them.  
  
Jool and Zhaan looked at Madina, "I think it more likely he will remain here if he does not have his clothes. You may have them back at the end of the two arns." Crais climbed back into bed a brooding look on his face. Zhaan and Jool turned to leave, both still trying to contain their laughter. Madina approached Crais and spoke quietly, "I will be back in a few microts." She left to catch up to Jool. "Jool. I'd like to thank you for helping Crais."  
  
"No problem. I've found that my medical skills are in pretty good demand around here."  
  
"I'd also like to apologize to you. I overheard you and Crais talking in the center chamber yesterday. I assumed there was something between the two of you. I took it out on Crais and if I was short with you earlier, that's why."  
  
Jool considered her again for a few microts. "I thought there might be something between the two of you. Crais denied it when I asked, well actually he told me it wasn't any of my business."  
  
"I first met Crais twenty cycles ago. We had a special relationship for three cycles. After that our careers went different directions I didn't see him again until he rescued me. It seems a lot of the old passions are still there."  
  
"Perhaps you will provide him with a calming influence. You did a good job with Talyn." Jool sounded sincere.  
  
"Thank you. That was the case in the past. His temper is not quite as bad as it once was, but it is still formidable. Again, thank you for helping Bialar."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
By the time Madina returned to the med bay Crais had regained his composure and was willing to listen to reason. He still wanted to find out from Talyn what his reasoning was, but Crais had come to realize that this had happened and he was unlikely to change it. They talked to each other about how amazing it was being bonded to a Leviathan. As the end of the two hours neared they began to speculate what it would be like with both of them linked to Talyn. Aeryn had not had the transponder very long and the situation prevented her and Crais from exploring how much access they had to the other's mind. Madina held the transponder in her hand, "I guess it's time we find out. I think it might have been part of Talyn's plan to ensure that I stick around for a while." She handed him the transponder.  
  
He took it and held it a few microts, "I have considered that possibility. His reasoning ability seems to have been completely restored." Crais inserted the transponder. He spend a few microts reassuring Talyn that he was fine. He then directed his thoughts at Madina. He couldn't read any of her thoughts or even her emotions. He attempted communicating, It appears we will not be able to read each other's minds.  
  
She answered back, So it would seem, but I have found that as time passed I gained more access over Talyn's systems. Perhaps once we begin lowering barriers we will gain more access to each other.  
  
It is possible. I look forward to finding out. Crais embraced her, all thoughts of his missing clothes forgotten. They had plenty of time before they arrived at Crichton's last known location. They quickly decided the med bay bed was too small and Crais gently placed Madina on the floor. Crais reached back and placed both transponders in privacy mode. Talyn would have smiled if Leviathans were capable of it. He asked Moya to lock the med bay doors. All thoughts of jealousy and anger were forgotten and replaced with those of pleasure and lust. 


	12. Journey's End

When they arrived at the planet everyone was assembled in command, arguing about who should go down to the planet. They agreed it should only be two of them, but that was about it. Crais had argued that sending Zhaan might be too much of shock for Crichton, he was sure to cause a scene. The reaction to Stark might be the same. Jool argued that Madina shouldn't go because Crichton didn't know who she was and would probably assume she was either a Peacekeeper or bounty hunter. Madina held fast to the belief that she should go because she was good in a fight and was not wanted not to mention the fact she was the one who had secured the information. Zhaan reminded her that violence was not always necessary, but Madina reminded them all that violence seemed to seek out the members of Moya's crew. The argument raged on for almost a quarter arn, with everyone talking and no one listening, except Noranti who was just watching.  
  
Finally Pilot grew tired of the bickering and came over the clamshell, "Quiet!" Everyone turned to face him. "I will decide who is going to go. Joolushko will go since Commander Crichton knew she was onboard Moya. Captain Garrix will accompany her for protection and because she is unlikely to draw attention. Stark, Zhaan and Captain Crais will remain here. Commander Crichton believes each of you has perished. The DRDs are prepping the transport pod."  
  
They stared at each other silently for a few microts. Zhaan broke the silence. "Now that our dispute has been settled, Jool, Madina good luck locating John." The others also wished them luck. After everyone had finished Jool and Madina headed for the transport pod.  
  
"I don't think that you will need to take the entire arsenal with you," said Jool.  
  
"I believe you are correct. My pulse pistol should be sufficient." Madina neglected to mention the knives hidden in her clothes. She was glad she had found the time to alter her jacket. Jool had been poised for an argument and appeared surprised to not get one.  
  
When they landed at the spaceport, Madina led Jool straight to the shop where Crichton's module was being repaired. "Wait here, while I check and see if he's inside." Madina had no problem waiting outside. She had a good view of the street from where she was. Jool came back after a few microts, "He's not here right now, but the mechanics expect him back soon."  
  
There was an open-air cafe a little way down the block, "Why don't we wait for him over there. We'll be able to see the shop entrance." They walked over to the cafe and ordered some sort of fruit concoction. Jool tried to convince Madina she needed to relax a little, that everything was going to be fine. "Jool, some of us live in the real world. When you let your guard down you die."  
  
"Can't we talk about something more uplifting?"  
  
"You are the one who started this conversation." That ended all conversation for the time being. Jool and Madina just did not have a lot in common.  
  
They were at the cafe about a quarter arn before Jool spotted Crichton, "There he is. Let's go." Jool had jumped out of her seat and was rushing over to Crichton. Fortunately she hadn't yelled out yet. Madina moved quickly to follow, but not quick enough to draw attention to herself. By the time she arrived Jool and Crichton were locked in an embrace.  
  
"Jools! I can't believe it's you. Is Moya here too?" John looked truly happy to see her.  
  
As Madina approached she addressed them, "I believe it would be best if we proceeded inside before discussing any of that information."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Madina Garrix. I'll explain later. How much longer until your ship is flight-worthy?"  
  
"Oh, great. You're another ex-Peacekeeper aren't you? Does Moya have a sign that says "Wayward Peacekeepers welcome" or something?"  
  
Madina had been forewarned about Crichton's odd sense of humor. "Yes, Crichton I was a Peacekeeper. Your craft, when can you leave?"  
  
He could tell she possessed the same lack of humor he had seen in other Peacekeepers. He wondered what she was doing with Jool. "We're finishing up repairs today. Should only be couple more arns."  
  
"We'll wait here." Madina took up position where she could keep an eye on the main entrance and good portion of the repair bay. Jool sat on a crate near Crichton's module and began filling him in on what had happened. Madina half listened and was surprised that Jool was proceeding chronologically.  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute. You're telling me Crais, Talyn, Zhaan and Stark are alive? I can see Stark, but the others, that's pretty unbelievable."  
  
"Well, I think you'll believe it when you see them onboard Moya. It's so good to see you again. I know the others will be happy to see you."  
  
"Hey Garrix, what's your story?" he called over.  
  
"My story?" Madina had a bewildered look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you end up with the misfits of the universe on Moya?"  
  
"I prefer to wait until we return to Moya. I do not like my attention divided."  
  
"Well, I've been here for a couple of days now and haven't had any trouble."  
  
"I've been told that trouble has a way of finding you. I prefer to remain alert."  
  
Crichton shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever." It took another arn to complete repairs. Jool prattled on to Crichton about anything that came to mind while she waited.  
  
"Okay. That should do it. Let me fire it up." Crichton got the engine to fire on the first try. "All right! I'll meet you gals up on Moya." Crichton arrived first and had to wait in his module for the transport pod to arrive. Once the bay was pressurized John ran for the door. He gave Zhaan and big hug and then moved on to hug Stark and even Crais. Crais appeared less than pleased. "It's good to see all of you, even you Crais. Let's get something to eat and you can fill me in on what's happened to all of you." He saw Noranti standing in the corner. He leaned over to Jool and asked quietly, "What's she still doing here?"  
  
Jool answered equally as quiet, "We can't get her to leave." They all proceeded to the center chamber. They told their stories one by one, beginning with Crais, Stark and Zhaan went next with Madina going last. "Just what we need another ex-command carrier captain bonded with Talyn."  
  
"Crichton, I assure you that I do not fit the mold of the average Peacekeeper. You obviously missed the part where I told you I had lost favor with High Command. I have a lot to offer you. My command codes are still valid and I can get intelligence reports from High Command. I can also find out what ships are employed where. I might even be able to help you locate Aeryn Sun."  
  
"How?" Crichton seemed to forget any distrust he might have had for the ex- captain.  
  
"My previous command was of a cruiser that's primary mission was to track down deserters. I still have several contacts here in the Uncharted Territories that track renegade Peacekeepers for me. That's how we found you; perhaps we could find Aeryn the same way. Talyn's starburst system is repaired so we could have two ships searching."  
  
"Okay, I've got no problem with you helping search for Aeryn, but I don't know about us splitting up. I almost trust Crais, but I know next to nothing about you. I'd kinda like to keep you where I can keep an eye on you."  
  
"As you wish. I can assure you that I no longer have any loyalties to the Peacekeepers. Moya can verify that through Talyn for you."  
  
"All right, so you don't have any loyalties to the Peacekeepers. Why help us?"  
  
"Why not. I have nothing else to do. I know nothing of life outside the military. To me this is just another military operation, a way to hang onto something familiar. Perhaps later I will discover a life outside the Peacekeepers."  
  
"Oh, great, another Peacekeeper on a journey of discovery. Well, if you can help find Aeryn, I'll let you get started. How long do you think it will take?"  
  
"I couldn't say. There are a lot of factors involved in a search of this type. If we are able to find out where she is, making contact with the renegades will be difficult. Most of the deserters I was able to apprehend had not yet made contact with any organized group. Any renegade group will be wary of me due to my reputation. Bialar may provide our best chance at establishing contact. We will have to be careful of false leads though, Grayza has put out wanted beacons on most of you."  
  
"I never should have pointed the gun at her," Crichton said remorsefully.  
  
"That was not the smartest thing you could have done. She has a tendency to take things personally."  
  
"Learned that the hard way." Crichton got up from the table and moved towards Noranti. The others left with the exception of Madina. She wanted to talk to him privately. He spoke to Noranti quietly, "Why didn't you tell me about the baby?"  
  
"It was not my place to tell you. How did you find out?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. Is it real or just magic fairy dust?"  
  
"Do you want it to be real?"  
  
"It doesn't matter what I want. What matters is what's real. Is. It. Real?"  
  
She rolled her head, "Hmmm." Noranti then got up and left.  
  
John shouted after her, "What does that mean?"  
  
Madina had been watching from the other side of the room. She approached Crichton, "I don't think she knows how to give a straight answer. I've had a couple of conversations with her that have not made any sense. I almost wonder if she exists in the same universe as the rest of us."  
  
"Yeah, good point. I assume you wanted to talk to me, so I'm listening."  
  
"Jool told us what happened onboard Moya at the sacred burial place. I know that Aeryn left you and a little bit of the why. If we find her, she may not want to come back."  
  
"I realize that. I just need to talk to her one last time. There's something important that we didn't discuss. It's really important to me that we find her," Crichton was almost pleading.  
  
"I will do what I can, but you will need to trust me. At least until I prove otherwise. I am not like other Peacekeepers."  
  
"I guess I can do that. Okay, I gotta ask. What do you see in Crais?"  
  
She smiled, "I have known him for nearly twenty cycles. I think I know him better than anyone else, other than perhaps Talyn."  
  
"So, I can blame you for what he became?" Crichton was smiling. Madina assumed he was trying to make a joke.  
  
"He may have served under me, but his ambition made him what he was. Now that he has been freed from that ambition, I see the real Bialar Crais returning."  
  
"The real Crais?"  
  
"You only knew the Crais shaped and molded by Peacekeeper training. I first met him when he was younger and still believed in the Peacekeepers. There was a time, many, many cycles ago when we were dedicated to peace. Personal greed and ambition ruined it and slowly we became over glorified mercenaries. You pay us to help you maintain the peace and we take over your planet and destroy your way of life. I didn't believe in this. They trained me too well as a child to believe in what a Peacekeeper should be. As captain of the cruiser I came to see and understand the horror of what the Peacekeepers had become. I was lucky to have been assigned to command my carrier. I was removed when I became a little too vocal in my dislike for the path we were taking. I know I was not the only one, just the one brave enough or possibly stupid enough to speak out."  
  
"If you could help the Peacekeepers change, would you?"  
  
"I don't know. Most of the lower ranks don't really care who is in charge. I know many officers who have no political aspirations and only do as they are told. I have no idea how many share my sentiments. I'm not foolish enough to risk my life on a pointless crusade. I guess that's as good an answer as you're going to get."  
  
"Well, at least I know you don't have a death wish."  
  
"Those are the most dangerous people out there. And you John Crichton, what do you want in life? Are you still trying to get home?"  
  
"I don't know. I'd like to see my dad, my sisters and DK again, but I've seen and done so much out here. I've made friends out here that I don't want to leave either."  
  
"I have learned life is full of tough choices. When you make a choice stand by it. Let me see what I can do find Aeryn." Madina got up and left. Crichton found himself sitting there amazed that he had just had a civil conversation with a Peacekeeper. Maybe they weren't all maniacs. 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Crais found Madina working at the console in command. "You have decided to undertake the search?"  
  
"I have. He claims it is important."  
  
"Do you think you will succeed?"  
  
"My sources are very good. I'm almost positive they can locate her. The difficult part will be getting to her. I have a feeling part of her doesn't want any of you to find her. The other part may require convincing."  
  
"You seem to have gained some excellent insight on Aeryn."  
  
"Talyn has helped. He still holds her in high regard."  
  
"There are times I think that she taught him more about life than I have."  
  
"It will take several days before I receive any information. Perhaps we could go over to Talyn and you could help me master the finer points of the neural transponder." She stood and ran her fingers from his chin to his shoulder as she walked behind him.  
  
"I think that could be arranged." He grinned and followed her out of command.  
  
Finis  
  
A/N: To be continued upon request. 


End file.
